


Советы от Северуса

by cruisedirector, Dementordelta, nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, Epistolary, First Time, Humor, Journalism, Letters, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/pseuds/Dementordelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Когда Рита Скитер обращается к Северусу Снейпу за помощью с ведением колонки советов по домоводству, Северус замечает письмо от читателя с очень знакомой проблемой.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hints From Severus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333911) by [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector), [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/pseuds/Dementordelta). 



Единственным, что раздражало Северуса ещё больше, чем царапанье Прытко-Пишущего пера Риты Скитер в её блокноте, было триумфальное выражение лица, с которым она на него смотрела. Сверху вниз.

— Вы мне должны, — высокопарно объявила Скитер. — Если бы не та моя статья на первой полосе с цитатами Гарри Поттера, уверяющего всех в вашей невиновности, магический мир до сих пор видел бы вас убийцей Альбуса Дамблдора, — выражение её лица сделалось хитрым. — Поттер рассказал мне о вас и некоторые другие вещи, знаете ли. Или, точнее, он говорил о вас некоторые другие вещи, которые я совершенно случайно услышала, находясь поблизости. И если бы я вдруг всё это опубликовала...

Снейп от всей души мечтал о том, чтобы трансфигурировать Прытко-Пишущее перо в огромную мухобойку и прихлопнуть ей Скитер. Он смерил ведьму весьма мрачным взглядом, но Скитер — слизеринка, каких нужно было ещё поискать — лишь улыбнулась, склонившись над своим столом так, что её внушительный бюст, затянутый в чересчур откровенную блузку, чуть было не уткнулся Северусу в лицо.

— Как вам наверняка известно, «Ежедневный Пророк» отдал мою бывшую должность этой некомпетентной девчонке Кэти Белл, — Скитер презрительно искривила губы. — Они больше не хотят, чтобы я писала новости, вместо этого закрепив за мной ведение рубрик, посвящённых моде, еде и книгам, — последнее слово она выплюнула с особенной ядовитой неприязнью, несмотря на своё авторство печально знаменитой книги об Альбусе Дамблдоре. — А ещё они хотят поручить мне колонку советов о ведении домашнего хозяйства. Мне! Лучшей журналистке и расследовательнице, которые у них когда-либо были! Они что, воображают, будто я нашла все свои истории, сидя на кухне и сравнивая разные рецепты тыквенного сока?

К сожалению, упорное игнорирование Северусом навязчивого брюзжания Скитер ничем не способствовало тому, чтобы она наконец заткнулась.

— И чего вы хотите от меня? — спросил Снейп, надеясь, что его тон был в достаточной степени пропитан отвращением.

Скитер расплылась в торжествующей улыбке, которую сама она, судя по всему, считала неотразимой.

— Разумеется, я хочу, чтобы моя колонка советов по ведению домашнего хозяйства стала самой успешной за всю историю «Ежедневного Пророка», — гордо объявила она. — Я хочу, чтобы она была настолько популярной, что у редакции просто не будет другого выбора, кроме как предложить мне любое место в газете, чтобы не опасаться, что я уйду в конкурирующее издание.

Северус не стал утруждать себя озвучиванием того очевидного факта, что у «Ежедневного Пророка» просто не было реальных конкурентов. Вместо этого он красноречиво обвёл жестом потрёпанную комнату с полуголыми стенами, служившую его домашним офисом.

— Как вам наверняка известно, я не слишком-то славлюсь своими навыками ведения домашнего хозяйства. Почти всю свою жизнь я провёл в Хогвартсе, где всё необходимое делали домашние эльфы. Как вы рассчитываете улучшить с моей помощью колонку советов о домоведении?

Скитер выхватила из сумки ворох газетных вырезок и демонстративно разжала ладонь, заставив цветные кусочки бумаги выстроиться на рабочем столе Северуса.

— Да вы только взгляните на это. _«Чем вывести пятна крови с платья на портрете?», «Какой закрепитель лучше использовать, чтобы повесить новую люстру?», «Как сделать так, чтобы мой муж не учуял на моей мантии одеколон моего любовника?»_. Все эти вопросы вовсе не нуждаются в помощи супердомохозяйки. Они нуждаются в помощи Мастера Зелий.

От ужаса Снейп даже немного приоткрыл рот.

— Вы же не можете в самом деле ожидать, что я...

— Я прекрасно понимаю, что эта работа намного ниже ваших способностей. Тот, кто смог оправиться от таких ран, как ваши, должен был бы работать как минимум в лечебнице Святого Мунго. Но они ведь вас не берут, не так ли? И, разумеется, вам ведь не нужно будет на самом деле писать все ответы — этим займусь я, чтобы они были достаточно тонкими и остроумными. Мне всего лишь нужно, чтобы вы отбирали письма с действительно сложными проблемами и говорили мне, как их решить, — Скитер на секунду замолчала, постукивая кончиком пера по губам. — О, и конечно же, я буду вам за это платить. До меня доходили слухи, что дела в вашей маленькой лавочке не слишком-то процветают, — она сморщила нос, глядя на чуть надколотую чайную чашку Снейпа. — И они вряд ли станут лучше, если мне придётся опубликовать те маленькие подробности, которые я услышала от Поттера, не так ли?

Чёртов Поттер. И как только у него хватило глупости откровенничать о чём-либо в присутствии Риты Скитер? Снейп всегда знал, что Поттер был несдержан и самонадеян, но он никогда не считал его откровенно тупым.

Пока Северус кривился, Скитер снова порылась в своей сумке и достала пачку писем, преимущественно написанных на ярких листах, украшенных причудливыми цветочными узорами.

— Вот, взгляните-ка, — сказала она, — самое верхнее письмо, например: _«Как замаскировать запах сигарет моего маггловского кузена?»_ Наверняка ведь у эксперта по зельеварению есть идеи на этот счёт?

И, нужно признать, идеи у Северуса действительно были. Он знал, что при желании дом на площади Гриммо можно было убрать вполовину быстрее, чем это сделала Молли Уизли — если бы у неё хватило ума обратиться к нему за советом. Единственной причиной, по которой собственный дом Снейпа в Тупике Прядильщика пребывал в столь отвратительном состоянии, было острое желание Северуса сделать проживание в нём Питера Петтигрю как можно более жалким и некомфортным. Существовало крайне мало домохозяйственных проблем, которые Северус не смог бы решить.

* * *  
Спустя месяц совместной работы с Ритой Скитер, отношение к ней Северуса переросло из обычного презрения в глубочайшее отвращение. Однако он вынужден был признать, что Скитер умела держать своё слово. За это время она не написала сама и не позволила напечатать в «Пророке» ни единой статьи, хотя бы вскользь упоминавшей Северуса Снейпа, и каждую пятницу она исправно перечисляла деньги на его банковский счёт в Гринготтсе. Как Рита и предсказывала, её колонка советов по домоведению вскоре стала весьма популярной и успешной. Настолько, что Скитер очень быстро получила повышение и оказалась достаточно щедрой, чтобы поделиться некоторой частью своих доходов со Снейпом.

Скитер не интересовало богатство, её интересовала власть, и ведение колонки домашних советов никогда не смогло бы реализовать её амбиции. А что касается Снейпа, его беспокоило прежде всего сохранение его анонимности. Так что он вынужден был признать, что, как бы сильно его ни раздражала личность Скитер и необходимость постоянного с ней общения, но их соглашение было для него весьма удобным. На то, чтобы подсказать, чем убрать пятна от помёта докси или как восстановить деревянные полки, изъеденные мабабарангскими муравьями, у него уходило совсем немного времени. Что оставляло ему вполне достаточное количество часов для работы над своими зельями, когда у него появлялись заказчики.

По правде говоря, Северус был только рад дополнительной занятости в виде этой работы. В последние дни ему было очень сложно не думать и не сожалеть о прошлом. К своему немалому удивлению, Снейп понял, что скучает по Хогвартсу — и не только по своим наиболее приемлемым коллегам, таким как профессорам МакГонагалл и Спраут, но и по наличию вокруг студентов, которых можно было пугать или шокировать, как только у него появлялось такое желание. Северус знал, что больше никогда не сможет вернуться в Хогвартс — ему вообще повезло выжить и обустроить достаточно тихую жизнь, чтобы ни бывшие Пожиратели, ни бывшие студенты не начали его искать, чтобы за что-то отомстить.

Но, к сожалению, это была крайне унылая жизнь.

* * *  
А потом в привычном пакете с письмами, ищущими советов, как замедлить рост сырной плесени или как помешать волнистым волосам завиваться от влажного воздуха теплиц в совершенно бешеные кудряшки, вдруг обнаружилось послание, которое немедленно завладело полным внимание Снейпа.

_«Я унаследовал от своего крёстного старый дом. В его главном зале к стене Вечно-Клеящими чарами прикреплён портрет. Я перепробовал всё, что только можно, включая попытки удалить кусок стены вокруг портрета или поджечь саму картину, но мне так и не удалось ни снять портрет со стены, ни переманить его обитателя на другую картину, которую я мог бы потом куда-то переместить или уничтожить._

_Можно ли разрушить Вечно-Клеющие чары и удалить портрет со стены при помощи какого-нибудь сильного магического объекта? А если нельзя, поможет ли Адское Пламя? Шучу. Но мне действительно очень нужна ваша помощь с тем, чтобы убрать этот портрет. Он меня уже с ума сводит»._

В свою следующую встречу со Скитер Северус с необыкновенным для себя терпением следил, как она перечитывает стопку писем, к которым он написал ответы.

— А где... — Рита взмахнула одной из своих крупных, почти мужских ладоней, отчего на её ногтях ядовито блеснул фиолетовый лак, сильно напомнив Снейпу синяки или трупные пятна, — ...то письмо насчёт Клеящих чар? — Скитер улыбнулась. Северус подозревал, что подобная улыбка должна была быть располагающей, но в исполнении Риты она всегда получалась скорее хищной. — Столь маленькая проблема ведь не могла поставить вас в тупик? Только не после того, как вы решили ту каверзную задачку с пятнами крови гоблинов, — Скитер невольно вздрогнула.

— Ах, то письмо, — протянул Снейп, изображая полную незаинтересованность. — Мне нужно больше данных, чтобы на него ответить, — его собственная улыбка никогда не выглядела иначе, чем мрачной или пугающей. — Но зато у меня получился неплохой ответ насчёт сырной плесени, — неискренне продолжил он.

Скитер отбросила свои попытки притворной любезности.

— Сырная плесень — это скучно! То письмо о Вечно-Клеящих чарах выглядело интересным. У его автора... хм-м... — Рита, явно бессознательно, сделала странное движение губами, словно пытаясь облизнуть своё перо. — В нём чувствуется определённый шарм, эдакая странная смесь беспечности с отчаянием. Другим читателям это должно понравиться. Люди всегда любят позлорадствовать над чужими проблемами, попивая свой утренний джин-тоник.

Снейп пожал плечами. Любое проявление интереса к этому конкретному письму наверняка пробудило бы неприятное (в смысле, ещё более неприятное, чем обычно) любопытство Риты и её тягу к разнюхиванию.

— Как я уже сказал, для этой проблемы мне нужно больше информации.

Скитер забарабанила ногтями по его столу.

— Почему? — подозрительно спросила она.

Стараясь избегать своего профессорского тона, Снейп охотно объяснил:

— Потому что Вечно-Клеящего заклинания попросту не существует. Проблема должна скрываться в каких-то дополнительных факторах: например, в старости этого заклинания или в составе рамки портрета. Я не могу эффективно работать, основываясь всего лишь на... — он усилием воли удержался от того, чтобы не улыбнуться снова, — ...беспечно-отчаянных рассказах.

Скитер забарабанила ногтями ещё быстрее, вызвав у Снейпа острое желание податься вперёд и размозжить чем-нибудь её пальцы, но ему стойко удалось справиться с этим искушением. Вместо этого он задумался над тем, чтобы натереть свой стол смесью семян Дьявольских Силков, реагирующих на движение. Они бы немедленно выросли и потащили руку Скитер прямо в свою скользкую...

Снейпу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что раздражающий стук ногтей прекратился. Он с сожалением вынырнул из своих приятных фантазий и сосредоточился на противном бубнеже Скитер.

— Что ж, думаю, не будет никакого вреда, если вы напрямую свяжетесь с этим читателем, попросившим вашего... в смысле, моего, совета, — выражение лица Скитер сделалось настолько самодовольным, что Снейп тут же начал думать о других местах для размещения Дьявольских Силков. — Не то чтобы у вас был шанс начать соперничать со мной в качестве писателя.

— Вы меня наняли не в качестве писателя, — ответил Снейп, стараясь скрыть своё оживление, когда Рита щёлкнула замком своей сумки.

Скитер вытащила пачку перевязанных листов пергамента.

— Так-так... удалить капли драконьего жира... убрать кровь лепрекона с золотых украшений... предложения по использованию излишков испражнений фейри... Нет, это всё на следующую неделю, — и она снова потянулась к сумке, запустив неё руку чуть ли не по самое плечо. — Ага, вот оно, — наконец довольно протянула Скитер, цепко выуживая заблудившееся послание: — Клеющие чары.

Она поправила очки и прочла подпись:

— Гарольд Кричер. Адреса, разумеется, нет: «Ежедневный Пророк» гарантирует полную анонимность, но сова, адресованная мистеру Кричеру должна доставить ему письмо с вашими вопросами.

Снейп даже на секунду не усомнился в истинной личности автора этого письма, но ему нужно было знать фальшивое имя, по которому обратиться к нему в своём ответном послании. К тому же, имя Кричера подтвердило, что автором письма был сам Поттер, а не кто-то из его друзей, которые несомненно помогали ему с текстом. Остроумное замечание насчёт Адского Пламени, к примеру, заставило Снейпа предположить, что Поттер обратился за помощью к Грейнджер, чтобы та помогла ему сформулировать письмо так, чтобы оно вызвало интерес у Скитер.

— Хм-м, или лучше мне самой написать этому Кричеру? — задумчиво сказала Скитер, — Письмо ведь должно выглядеть таким же остроумным, как мои ответы в колонке, иначе все узнают, что мне кто-то помогает.

— Я напишу, что я ваш стажёр, — заверил её Снейп, проглотив свой саркастический комментарий на этот счёт. Он не мог сейчас позволить Скитер усомниться в его благонадёжности. — Я скажу автору письма, что я всего лишь ваш ассистент, но что вам нужны дополнительные данные, прежде чем вы сможете предложить полное решение его проблемы.

— Что ж, хорошо, — согласилась Скитер, явно польщённая мыслью о собственном стажёре или ассистенте, — только не забывайте, что это моя колонка. Не начинайте думать о себе...

— Только не забывайте, что без меня вы не сможете разобраться с Вечно-Клеящим заклинанием, — предупредил её Снейп, на этот раз позволив себе улыбнуться. Скитер стоило запомнить, что на него не следует давить слишком сильно.

* * *  
« _Уважаемый мистер Кричер_ , — начал писать Снейп, как только невыносимая ведьма наконец оставила его в покое. Разумеется, он использовал зачарованное перо, чтобы замаскировать свой почерк. — _Я получил ваше письмо, адресованное в колонку «Советы от Риты» в «Ежедневном Пророке», поскольку я являюсь..._ — Северус на секунду задумался, после чего довольно ухмыльнулся, — _...руководителем её исследовательского отдела. Чтобы помочь решить вашу проблему, мне понадобится дополнительная информация о вашем портрете и о стене, на которой он висит. Вам известно, как давно портрет находится на этой стене? Является ли рамка портрета его первоначальной рамкой? Стена, на которой висит портрет, сделана из дерева или из камня?_

_Для того, чтобы разрушить это заклинание, не понадобятся настолько радикальные меры, как Адское Пламя, но, в зависимости от возраста портрета и от особенностей постройки вашего дома, действия, необходимые для успешного удаления портрета, могут оказаться слишком опасными для непрофессионала»._

После некоторых размышлений, Северус подписал своё письмо как «С. Ю. Принц».

* * *  
Следующим утром Снейп проснулся необычайно рано, разбуженный настойчивым стуком в окно. Недовольно отдёрнув занавески, он обнаружил на улице незнакомую сову, упорно долбящую стекло. Неблагодарная птица клюнула Северуса, когда он предложил ей немного кошачьего корма (крыс у него не было из-за кошки, которая вообще-то была уличной, но охотно приходила к нему в дом поесть или погреться в холодные ночи), но по крайней мере подождала, пока Снейп отвязал и прочёл кусочек пергамента, привязанный к её лапке.

_«Уважаемый мистер Принц, спасибо за ваш ответ. Я не знаю точный возраст портрета, но изображённая на нём ведьма родилась в 1925 году и на картине она уже взрослая. Точнее, вообще-то она уже старая карга, но я не уверен, значит ли это, что её нарисовали старой, или же женщина на картине старела вместе со своим живым прототипом. Кроме этого, карга на портрете уже совсем выжила из ума, но, опять-таки, я не уверен, была ли сумасшедшей реальная женщина, когда её нарисовали, или она свихнулась уже потом._

_Мне говорили, что рамка портрета сделана из грецкого ореха, но, к сожалению, я не знаю, является ли она самой первой. Стена за портретом дубовая, но я почти уверен, что за ней находится каменная кладка, потому что я не могу её прорубить. Я уже обращался за помощью в профессиональную фирму по демонтажу, но они так и не смогли снять портрет со стены. Также от портрета пытались избавиться несколько сильных ведьм и волшебников, бывших у меня в гостях, но тоже безуспешно. Старая карга на портрете была бешеной коровой ещё при жизни, но теперь она, похоже, стала ещё хуже, так что я не удивлюсь, если здесь замешана Тёмная магия»._

«Сильные ведьмы и волшебники», — ну да, конечно. «Поттер уже не кажется таким беспечным, не так ли, Рита?» — Снейп ухмыльнулся, заваривая себе чай и бросая сове кусочек сосиски, чтобы та замолчала. Он не раз был свидетелем того, как Сириус Блэк пытался снять со стены портрет своей матушки, но Блэк никогда не просил его о помощи, а сам Снейп не собирался её предлагать.

« _Уважаемый мистер Кричер,_ — вывел он, не удержавшись от довольной улыбки, благо Северус был у себя дома, где никто не мог его увидеть. — _Я не мог не заметить, что вы крайне враждебно настроены по отношению к даме на портрете, называя её «старой каргой» и «бешеной коровой» и предполагая, будто она сошла с ума. Пробовали ли вы отнестись к ней по-доброму? Например, предложить ей какую-то другую картину, на которой она, возможно, она будет более счастлива? Возможно, что-нибудь с котятами?»_

Снейп с глубоким удовлетворением представил себе, как в матушку Блэка вцепляется когтями один из мяукающих монстров со стены Долорес Амбридж.

Ответ прибыл, прежде чем Снейп успел написать ответ паникующей невесте, которая больше не могла втиснуться в своё дорогое свадебное платье, заказанное шесть месяцев назад, ввиду беременности, которую она пыталась скрыть.

« _Уважаемый мистер Принц, объект на моём портрете не слушает ни единого моего слова и не разговаривает со мной, за исключением воплей о том, что я треклятый полукровка. Я специально заказал для неё новую картину, на которой изображены все дорогие её сердцу вещи: древние реликвии благородных семей и истязаемые домашние эльфы — но она наотрез отказывается покидать свой нынешний портрет. Боюсь, что она всё ещё считает мой дом своим и никогда не захочет из него уйти»._

_«Уважаемый мистер Кричер, в этом случае я предлагаю провести атаку по двум фронтам сразу. Нам нужно будет ослабить действие заклинания, удерживающего картину на стене, и параллельно с этим убедить даму на портрете, что этот дом теперь принадлежит вам и ей больше нечего в нём делать»._

Ответ пришёл так быстро, что Снейп удивился, не караулил ли Поттер у окна специально, в таком же нетерпении как сам Севе... Впрочем, разумеется, Северус вовсе не был так уж увлечён вождением Поттера за нос.

« _Благодарю за совет, мистер Принц, но как именно вы предлагаете мне убедить ведьму на портрете, висевшем в этом доме едва ли не дольше, чем я живу на свете, что это именно она — незваный гость, а не я? Я уже показывал ей документы с правом собственности на дом — моё имя появилось на них сразу, как только я принял наследство. И я обращался за помощью к лучшим умам в области теории магии..._

«Ага, — хмыкнул Снейп, — так значит, Грейнджер уже пыталась справиться со старой Вальбургой». Разумеется, это лишь делало его неизбежный успех ещё слаще.

_...чтобы убедить её, что по всем законам магического мира я являюсь правомерным хозяином дома. Я даже пытался изолировать эту часть дома, но старая корова всегда находит поводы для крика. И это чертовски нервирует»._

Снейп провёл кончиком пера по своим тонким губам, складывая их в поистине дьявольскую усмешку, и написал свой следующий ответ. Он получился очень коротким. Сова, соизволившая отщипнуть кусок маффина от его собственного обеда, неохотно вытянула лапку, бдительно следя за кошкой, трущейся о ножки кухонного стола.

Ответное письмо Поттера прибыло меньше, чем через час, и оно было ещё короче, чем послание Снейпа. На этот раз в письме не было никакого обращения, только поспешно нацарапанная подпись. И фальшивое «Гарольд» ещё больше походило на «Гарри»: по-видимому, потому что автор больше не сосредотачивался на её выведении с прежней тщательностью.

« _Это что, какая-то шутка??»_


	2. Глава 2

Как ни соблазнительна была мысль потянуть с ответом Поттеру на протяжении всего вечера, без труда представляя, как тот нервно расхаживает перед окном, то и дело всматриваясь вдаль в ожидании совы с ответом, сегодня у Северуса почти не было никаких других дел. Поэтому он покормил сову с кошкой в своей маленькой кухне и принялся писать ответное письмо.  
  
« _Уважаемый мистер Кричер, уверяю вас, я совершенно не склонен шутить в подобных вопросах. Последовав моему совету, вы предпримете первый шаг к убеждению враждебно настроенного к вам портрета в том, что вы обладаете несомненными правами на этот дом. Никакая Тёмная магия, даже в сочетании с Клеящими чарами, не сможет противостоять древней, проверенной столетиями, магии природы, которую я предлагаю использовать. Мои исследования предоставляют неопровержимые доказательства того, что данный способ, подкреплённый продуманной атакой на Клеящие чары (это станет нашим следующим шагом), поможет добиться желаемого вами результата»._  
  
Сова, ставшая заметно более послушной после того, как набила желудок беконом Северуса, полетела обратно, и Снейп принялся за работу над новой пачкой читательских писем, доставленных Скитер. Первое оказалось совсем лёгким: его автор явно бездельничал на уроках как Чар, так и Зельеварения, потому что даже «троллечникам» было известно, что правильно уменьшенная дозировка Скелероста поможет сделать ногти более длинными и крепкими. Северус был удивлён, что Скитер не ответила на это письмо сама, учитывая внушительный размер её собственных когтей. Следующий вопрос был посложнее и требовал некоторого дополнительного исследования. Снейп не был уверен, можно ли скрещивать в каких-либо хозяйственных ёмкостях и в домашних условиях шрейков, живущих в океанах, и саламандр, нуждающихся в постоянном огне и жаре.  
  
Пока Северус работал, его взгляд один, а может и два раза устремлялся к окну. И, поскольку вечер выдался прохладным, неудивительно, что он решил оставить окно приоткрытым.  
  
Но сова вернулась только на следующее утро, и Снейп поневоле задался вопросом — кормил ли её Поттер вообще? Она проглотила половину копчёной рыбы из собственного завтрака Северуса с таким голодным видом, словно прилетела аж из Уэльса, а вовсе не из соседней части Лондона. Сунув письмо в карман мантии, Снейп выгнал из дома как сову, так и кошку, и отправился работать в свою лавку.  
  
« _Уважаемый мистер Принц_ , — начиналось письмо. — _Приношу свои искренние извинения за мой поспешный ответ вчера вечером. Но, думаю, вы со мной согласитесь, что предложенный вами способ довольно... шокирующий. Но я отправил Кирби..._  
  
Северус скривился. «Кирби» было совершенно дурацким именем для совы.  
  
... _к моей подруге, очень умной ведьме, чтобы узнать её мнение насчёт вашей идеи. Не то чтобы я вам не доверял (прошу, только не нужно так думать!), но прежде чем прибегнуть к столь радикальному методу, мне нужно было убедиться в его целесообразности. Вы же меня понимаете?»_  
  
Дальше шло ещё несколько строчек сбивчивых извинений, заканчивающихся словами:  
  
« _Так каким именно должен быть порядок моих действий? С огромным уважением, Гарольд Кричер»._  
Когда Снейп вернулся домой после ужасно скучного дня в лавке, Кирби всё ещё сидел у него на крыльце. Северус приоткрыл дверь, запуская его, а заодно и тощую кошку, уже околачивающуюся у входа, внутрь. А в доме выбора не было — нужно было покормить обоих нахлебников, смотревших на него совершенно одинаковым обиженно-требовательным взглядом. Тем самым, который бывает только у голодных животных и подростков.  
  
« _Уважаемый мистер Кричер_ , — написал Северус под ровные звуки кошачьего и птичьего пиршества. — _Советую вам заварить большой чайник чая и начать с тех частей комнаты, где нет ковров, уделяя особенно пристальное внимание дверям и окнам. Если перед враждебным к вам портретом лежит ковёр, я бы посоветовал убрать его, перед тем как «пометить» эту территорию._  
  
Снейп не смог удержаться от широкой улыбки, представляя, как Поттер демонстративно мочится перед портретом Вальбурги Блэк. Поттер был вовсе не единственным, кого старая ведьма в своё время осыпала оскорблениями, уже тогда будучи безнадежно помешанной на идеях чистокровности.  
  
_...О, и советую вам держать под рукой волшебную палочку, чтобы по мере необходимости накладывать Очищающие чары»._  
  
Сова всё ещё расправлялась со своим ужином, поэтому прежде чем отправить письмо, Снейп открыл газету, чтобы проверить, не пропустил ли он каких-то важных событий в магическом мире. Министерство Магии стало ещё менее организованным, чем во время руководства Фаджа, но большинство его новостей были неизменно оптимистичными, и оно часто приглашало на свои мероприятия Поттера (любимого мальчика-героя публики), чтобы улучшить как их, так и свой общественный имидж. И Снейп не мог не заметить, что если несколько месяцев назад на фотографиях рядом с Поттером то и дело мелькала Джинни Уизли, в последнее время её упорно не наблюдалось. Он даже невольно задумался — было ли это связано с графиком самой мисс Уизли или же с чем-то ещё? Поттер ведь почему-то ни разу не упомянул, что злокозненный портрет, кроме всего прочего, расстраивает его девушку.  
  
Кирби отправился в обратный путь, но ему на смену прилетела другая сова: с конвертом с печатью «Ежедневного Пророка» и именем Северуса, выведенным почерком Риты Скитер. Снейп быстро пробежался глазами по тексту последней колонки советов по домоводству. Он почти никогда не читал их целикам (не в силах выдержать убогие попытки Скитер проявлять остроумие, пересказывая читателям его ответы), но старался проверять важные части «её» советов, чтобы убедиться, что Рита ничего не напутала, описывая требуемые действия или ингредиенты (хотя, нужно признать, до сих пор она справлялась на удивление хорошо). Вроде бы всё было в порядке и на этот раз, так что Северус потянулся к прилагающемуся к газете письму.  
  
Как оказалось, в редакции «Ежедневного Пророка» были настолько впечатлены успехом Скитер, что решили увеличить размер её колонки до половины полосы и добавить иллюстрации, которые демонстрировали бы читателям, как справиться с наиболее популярными домохозяйственными проблемами волшебников. Естественно, Рита была крайне рада этому решению, поскольку оно подтверждало, что она на хорошем счету у руководства «Пророка», а значит, может рассчитывать на скорое предложение снова заниматься новостными репортажами по своему выбору. Однако теперь Скитер пересмотрела своё первоначальное желание лично вести журналистские расследования, придя к выводу, что она получит намного больше свободы, став редактором новостной колонки.  
  
Разумеется, под «свободой» Скитер подразумевала власть. И действительно, роль редактора новостей «Пророка» позволила бы ей терроризировать не только нескольких избранных жертв своих «расследований», но практически любого волшебника или ведьму, на которых обратилось бы её внимание, поскольку у неё под рукой была бы целая команда репортёров и «расследователей», послушных каждому её слову. Снейп лишь раздражённо закатил глаза, читая этот поток самолюбивых амбиций, но тут же громко расхохотался, добравшись до последних строчек письма.  
  
« _Именно поэтому нам очень важно начать этот новый, усовершенствованный формат колонки с какого-нибудь особенно интересного случая. Я сразу подумала о том доме с портретом и Вечно-Клеящими чарами: с ним у нас был бы отличный выбор разных эффектных иллюстраций, возможно даже изображениям, чего НЕ нужно делать в подобных случаях. Как там продвигается ваша переписка с автором письма?»_  
  
Снейп просто не мог решить, что его больше веселило: сама мысль о выпуске «Ежедневного Пророка» с иллюстрациями, на которых Поттер демонстративно мочится перед портретом, или предполагаемое выражение лица Риты Скитер, узнай она, что именно Северус посоветовал автору письма...  
  
Если бы художник был достаточно креативным, возможно, потоки мочи могли бы стекать вниз, обрамляя колонки текста и собираясь в лужу с заголовком: «Читайте в следующем номере: Как снять со стены упрямый портрет?» Хотя это бы отвлекало от главной иллюстрации с писающим Поттером, которая — Северус вынужден был признать — была странным (и, пожалуй, несколько извращённым) образом возбуждающей. Читатели «Пророка» (включая самого Снейпа, если говорить начистоту) неплохо заплатили бы за изображение члена Поттера, пусть даже занятого подобной активностью.  
  
А ведь не исключено, что Поттер последовал его совету и занимался этим уже прямо сейчас... Северус поёрзал на стуле, но его собственный член уже слишком набух, чтобы сидеть в застёгнутых брюках было хоть сколько-нибудь комфортно. Снейп осмотрелся по сторонам. Кошка куда-то ушла (скорее всего, отправилась спать у него на кровати), а сову точно можно было ещё какое-то время не ждать. Взмахнув палочкой, он прикрыл дверь и даже запер её на замок, после чего наконец расстегнул брюки, чтобы позволить себе получить некоторое облегчение. Другого рода, чем то, которым сейчас наверняка наслаждался сам Поттер — по контурам всех дверей и окон, сверху вниз, а потом снизу вверх по всем без исключения стенам и углам просторного холла в доме на площади Гриммо, но... О, да! Члену Северуса определённо нравились все эти мысли.  
  
Снейп от души пожалел, что у него не было возможности шпионить за Поттером. Как же было бы здорово наблюдать за его перемещениями при помощи Всевидящего Камня, или, ещё лучше, забраться в портрет и, спрятавшись позади Вальбурги Блэк, смотреть, как Поттер расстёгивает джинсы и достаёт свой член...  
  
Хм-м... Нет, на Поттере определённо чересчур много одежды! Пожалуй, в качестве следующего шага для демонстрации, что теперь этот дом принадлежит ему, Поттеру стоит начать ходить по нему голышом. Снейп тут же решил, что предложит этот способ, как только Поттер отчитается ему о своём прогрессе с «маркировкой территории».  
  
Да, голый Поттер несомненно будет намного приятнее... в смысле, эффективнее для ослабления коварного Вечно-Клеящего заклятия. Закрыв глаза и методично водя ладонью по своему члену, Северус живо представил себе обнажённого Поттера, целеустремлённо обходящего холл дома на Гриммо с волшебной палочкой в одной руке и членом в другой, и старательно орошающего пол, стены, двери и подоконники, прежде чем встать прямо перед портретом и, нацелившись точно на него, начать... А-а-а-ах!..  
  
Чёрт возьми, он забрызгал спермой все брюки! Чувствуя, как его щёки горят от румянца ещё сильнее, чем раньше, Снейп поспешно схватил палочку и наложил Очищающие чары. Это был вовсе не первый раз, когда он мастурбировал, фантазируя о Гарри Поттере, но обычно он сосредотачивался на скучных образах безликих атлетически сложенных мужчин из журналов для ведьм, старательно вытесняя ими любые мысли о реальных мужчинах, которых Северус знал лично. Особенно о мужчинах, которые терпеть его не могли, которые едва ли перекинулись с ним парой слов, узнав, что он выжил после битвы в Хогвартсе... О мужчинах, которые не испытывали к нему ни малейшего интереса, за исключением надежды решить с его помощью свои особенно сложные домохозяйственные проблемы.  
  
Снаружи настырно замяукала и начала скрести дверь кошка, требуя, чтобы её впустили. Вздохнув, Северус встал и пошёл открывать дверь. Уличная кошка — вот тот единственный компаньон, на чьё общество ему стоит рассчитывать.  
  
* * *  
  
Посреди ночи его разбудил стук в окно. Хотя первым импульсом Снейпа было швырнуть проклятием в любое существо, нарушившее его сон, кем бы оно ни было, он очень быстро сообразил, что именно означает этот звук. И действительно, это был Кирби, с надеждой заухавший, выпрашивая еду, как только влетел в комнату. Северус торопливо развернул трубочку пергамента, привязанную к совиной лапке.  
  
« _Уважаемый мистер Принц, я пишу вам в столь неприличное время, потому что мой портрет вопит, не переставая, вот уже шесть часов подряд, хотя я давно завесил его тканью и даже обложил подушками, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить звук. Мало мне было унижения, которое я испытал, писая по всему холлу собственного дома, так теперь я ещё и вынужден слушать крайне оскорбительные комментарии моего портрета о том, какой мой мерзкий член грязного полукровки «сморщенный и совершенно жалкий». Я признаю, что у меня не самое крупное мужское достоинство на свете, но «сморщенный и жалкий» — это уже перебор._  
  
_Не думаю, что моя попытка пометить территорию хоть как-то поспособствовала тому, чтобы портрет ощутил меньшую власть над моим домом. Вот только теперь я даже поспать не могу. С разочарованием, Гарр..._ — второе «р» было нервно исправлено на «о» — _...ольд Кричер»._  
  
Сонно протирая глаза, Снейп призвал Прытко-Пишущее перо и наложил привычное заклинание, меняющее почерк.  
  
« _Уважаемый мистер Кричер,_ — продиктовал он. — _Всё совсем наоборот: возросший уровень истерии, проявленной вашим портретом, неоспоримо свидетельствует о том, что его объект почувствовал угрозу и теперь пытается таким образом восстановить своё пошатнувшееся доминирование в вашем доме. Уничижительные комментарии портрета насчёт ваших гениталий это лишь подтверждают._  
  
Снейп был слишком усталым и невыспавшимся, чтобы подробно расписывать свои фантази... э-э, советы о том, что Поттеру стоит начать ходить по дому голым, но он определённо хотел воспользоваться своим преимуществом.  
_Предлагаю вам доказать портрету, что её оскорбления лживы, наглядно продемонстрировав свою потенцию, — продолжил он. — Другими словами, встаньте перед портретом и снимите своё разочарование посредством хорошего сеанса мастурбации»._  
  
Прытко-Пишущее перо на миг замерло перед этими словами, словно не веря, что Снейп и в самом деле мог продиктовать подобное, но всё-таки послушно закончило свою работу, когда Северус подписался « _Ваш покорный слуга, С. Ю. Принц_ ».  
  
В ответной записке, прибывшей утром, уже не было обычного приветливого обращения.  
  
« _Послушайте_ , — гласила она. — _Я не могу нормально подрочить, даже запершись в своей спальне и наложив на неё мощные Заглушающие чары. Каким-то образом чёртова карга всегда чувствует, когда я собираюсь этим заняться, и тут же начинает вопить на весь дом о моих больных, порочных и противоестественных желаниях. Хотя я ни разу не приводил домой мужчину для секса, а все мои журналы с соответствующими картинками надёжно спрятаны у меня в комнате. Так что я совершенно точно не смогу подрочить на виду у треклятого портрета. Почему, вы думаете, я так хочу избавиться от этой стервы?!»_  
  
Снейп ещё раз прочёл последние несколько строчек. А потом ещё раз, на тот случай, если ужасный почерк Поттера каким-то образом заставил «женщину», «девушку» или «девчонку» выглядеть как «мужчину». Но после пятого прочтения он всё-таки убедился: Поттер действительно признался совершенному незнакомцу в том, что является геем.  
  
Он признался в этом Северусу Снейпу. Да Поттер был просто ходячей угрозой для себя самого!  
  
Северус взялся за перо.  
  
« _Мне казалось, вы серьёзно настроены на то, чтобы убрать из своего дома агрессивный портрет, но теперь я вижу, что данный проект находится в списке ваших приоритетов довольно низко. Что ж, у меня, как у главы исследовательского отдела, тоже много других проектов, которые ждут моего внимания. К примеру, вы знали, что в истории Министерства был случай, когда один из весьма известных его деятелей оказался домовым эльфом?»_  
Разумеется, Снейп понятия не имел, действительно ли подобный факт имел место быть, но его одолевало чувство непонятного разочарования и, пожалуй, вины за свой совершенно неуместный сеанс самоудовлетворения вчера вечером. Наконец, выдержав короткую, но жёсткую схватку с чёртовой совой Поттера за последний ломтик бекона, он отослал Кирби обратно. Но по крайней мере Северусу достался больший кусок бекона.  
  
Уже через несколько часов он начал сожалеть о своём резком ответе. Поттер ведь не был виноват в том, что Северуса мучило презрение к самому себе из-за вчерашней мастурбации на воображаемые... действия Поттера. Всю дорогу из лавки Снейп пытался убедить себя, что всё не так уж плохо. У него ведь была ещё целая стопка свежих читательских писем в колонку Скитер: наверняка среди них было хотя бы несколько интересных? Кому нужен Поттер с его сумасшедшим портретом и сомнительными журналами, и вереницей мужчин, мечтающих, чтобы он пригласил их к себе домой?  
  
* * *  
Сова поджидала его прямо у двери и выглядела заметно обиженной тем фактом, что у Северуса не оказалось при себе никакого угощения. Но Снейп настоял на том, чтобы всё-таки войти в дом, мимоходом заметив, что у Кирби к лапке действительно было привязано новое письмо. Шумно хлопая крыльями, сова влетела внутрь и тут же уверенно направилась на кухню.  
  
— Сегодня у тебя будет только копчёная рыба, — предупредил Снейп, доставая консервы. — И у тебя тоже, — он повернулся к тощей кошке, с громким требовательным мявом запрыгнувшей на кухонный стул. — Жаловаться бессмысленно: сегодня утром кто-то съел последний бекон.  
  
Кирби в ответ громко ухнул, словно признавая свою вину.  
  
Северус заставил себя дождаться, пока все три голодные желудка наполнились ужином, и только после этого открыл письмо, практически не сомневаясь, что обиженный его грубостью Поттер написал, что больше не нуждается в его помощи.  
  
« _Дорогой мистер Принц, прошу меня извинить,_ — начиналось письмо, и Снейп почувствовал, как по его телу пробежала дрожь облегчения. Дальше было ещё несколько скучных извинений, после которых шло:  
... _Мне очень жаль, если я каким-то образом вас обидел, озвучив свои сексуальные предпочтения..._  
  
Да, да, он уже понял, что Поттер обожал извиняться.  
  
... _просто у меня такое чувство, что мы с вами уже в некотором роде знакомы — вот я и решил рассказать вам немного о себе. Тем более, что это напрямую относилось к проблеме, которую мы с вами пытаемся решить. Тот... э-э..._  
  
Снейп неверяще фыркнул: Поттер в самом деле написал в письме «э-э»!  
  
... _предыдущий способ, к которому мы прибегли, кажется, работает. После того, как карга на портрете прекратила вопить, она стала выглядеть какой-то обеспокоенной. Надеюсь, это хороший знак»._  
  
И снова Поттер явно написал «Гарри», прежде чем переделать вторую «р» в подписи Гарольда Кричера в «о».  
Вздохнув, Северус потянулся к перу. Пожалуй, в том, что Поттер так охотно выбалтывал свои личные секреты незнакомцам, была вина не только его самого — учитывая способы, которыми Дамблдор спешил подготовить его к схватке с Тёмным Лордом. Да и Поттер ведь не то чтобы похвалялся своими сексуальными победами: наоборот, со своими признаниями в невозможности нормально помастурбировать и необходимости тщательно прятать гейские журналы (и это в собственном-то доме!), он звучал почти так же жалко, как и сам Снейп.  
  
« _Дорогой мистер Поттер_ , — вывел Снейп, после чего, спохватившись, отправил этот лист пергамента в корзину и взял другой, чистый. — _Дорогой мистер Кричер, возможно, я неправильно понял ваши мотивы..._  
  
Он не собирался извиняться за свои предыдущие слова. Поттер и так задолжал ему ещё как минимум дюжину извинений за все свои проделки в Хогвартсе.  
  
... _Если объект на портрете выглядит обеспокоенным своим ослабевшим контролем над ситуацией, самое время воспользоваться этим моментом, чтобы нанести удар по Клеящим чарам, удерживающим портрет на стене»._  
  
Дальше он перечислил список ингредиентов для Клее-Растворительного зелья (настолько простого, что с ним бы справился даже четверокурсник) и написал подробные инструкции по его приготовлению, акцентируя внимание на каждой важной мелочи, точно так же, как он это делал в своих заметках ещё будучи студентом. Поттер никогда не слушал ни слова из его объяснений на уроках зельеварения, но, если верить Слагхорну, вполне неплохо справлялся с тем, чтобы варить зелья, следуя личным заметкам Северуса в его старом учебнике. В состав этого зелья входил корень сангвинарии, который вряд ли мог случайно заваляться у Поттера дома, поэтому Снейп взял немного из своих собственных запасов и прикрепил к письму, предварительно заколдовал пакетик так, чтобы сова не смогла его проклюнуть или порвать когтями.  
  
И уже внизу, под всеми шагами приготовления, Северус не смог удержаться, чтобы не добавить: « _Зелье будет более эффективным, если вы добавите в него свою урину. И, поскольку это явно обеспокоило портрет, предлагаю вам повторить весь процесс маркировки своей территории»._  
  
«Поможет ли это Поттеру укрепить свои притязания на дом или нет, — с ухмылкой подумал Снейп, — но это точно поможет ему более комфортно себя чувствовать, разгуливая потом по дому голым».  
  
К этому времени сова Поттера уже успела заснуть, спрятав клюв под крыло, так что Северус решил подождать с отправкой письма до утра. А наутро в его окно постучалась новая, довольно свирепо выглядящая, птица.  
  
« _Северус_ , — начиналась записка от Скитер, и Снейп недовольно поморщился от подобной фамильярности: разумеется, он никогда не предлагал Скитер обращаться к нему по имени. — _В «Пророке» хотят выпустить новую колонку пораньше, уже в следующий понедельник. Тебе удалось разобраться с этими Клеящими чарами? Если да, то я тут же свяжусь с отделом художников, чтобы они занялись предварительными эскизами»._  
  
Это было бы уж точно лишним. Нахмурившись, Снейп ответил запиской, объясняющей, что этот конкретный случай с портретом был весьма необычным, поскольку Клеящие чары уже много лет поддерживались преданным портрету домовым эльфом (что тут же навело Северуса на новую идею для своей переписки с Поттером). А после предложил Скитер использовать для первого выпуска новой колонки серию советов о том, как родителям распознать, не экспериментирует ли их ребёнок-подросток с незаконными зельями или Тёмными Искусствами.  
Как он и ожидал, Скитер охотно согласилась, особенно заинтересовавшись его описаниями заклинаний, используемых для подслушивания разговоров и слежения за чужой перепиской.  
  
Однако Рита по-прежнему хотела посвятить Вечно-Клеящим чарам одну из будущих колонок, с энтузиазмом расписывая, как эффектно будут выглядеть красочные иллюстрации мрачного дома, беснующегося портрета и, наконец, драматически падающей рамки. Определённо, Снейпу предстояло опустить очень многие подробности своего «расследования», чтобы эта история соответствовала её ожиданиям.


	3. Глава 3

Сова Поттера вернулась только вечером. Пока птица жадно глотала мясной пирог, которым Северус как раз собирался поужинать, он нетерпеливо развернул принесённую записку.  
  
_«Дорогой мистер Принц, большое спасибо за ваш ответ. Я сварил зелье и нанёс его на рамку, точно следуя всем вашим инструкциям. В течение всей процедуры портрет вопил, чтобы я прекратил, и я вижу в этом явный прогресс, потому что обычно старая карга просто кричит, какое я мерзкое оскорбление для всего волшебного мира. Я всё ещё не могу снять картину со стены, но теперь, когда я дёргаю рамку, она ощутимо дрожит. А ещё старая ведьма закрыла лицо ладонями, когда я достал член..._  
  
На этих словах член самого Снейпа отчётливо дёрнулся. Северус постарался его проигнорировать.  
  
_...и помочился на пол прямо перед портретом. Но я всё ещё не думаю, что у меня хватит духу перед ней подрочить. К тому же, кроме портрета в доме есть домовой эльф, который меня изрядно нервирует. В последнее время он то и дело косится на меня с нескрываемым подозрением: боюсь, он что-то догадывается о том, почему я постоянно накладываю все эти Очищающие чары»._  
  
Упоминание Кричера (в смысле, настоящего Кричера) напомнило Снейпу о недавно посетившей его идее.  
  
_«Дорогой мистер Кричер, вам стоило рассказать мне о том, что у вас есть домовой эльф,_ — пожурил он. — _Если ваш эльф остался предан своей бывшей хозяйке, это объясняет, почему чары, отрицающие вашу власть над домом, продолжают противиться всем нашим контрзаклинаниям. Вы можете уговорить своего домовика объявить о своей преданности вам, встав перед враждебным портретом?»_  
  
Вспомнив, с какой ненавистью старый эльф всегда косился на членов Ордена Феникса, Северус добавил:  
_«Или, возможно, вы бы могли освободить его от службы и, соответственно, от проживания в этом доме?»_  
Снейп подумал, что Поттер мог бы отослать своего эльфа к Малфоям, чей род, по мнению Кричера, явно уступал древнему и благородному дому Блэков. А значит, хмурый домовик относился бы к Малфоям с тем же презрением, что и они к нему. Это соглашение стало бы весьма неприятным для всех его участников... Чего они и заслуживали. Сполна.  
  
Но, разумеется, Снейпу не стоило ожидать от Поттера столь сложных логических рассуждений. Уже перед сном он получил ответное письмо.  
  
_«Думаете, мне стоит предложить освободить моего эльфа, если он признает меня полноправным хозяином дома? Не уверен, что это сработает: мой домовик всегда гордился своей службой этой ужасной семье, от которой я унаследовал дом, и он постоянно ворчит, что свободные эльфы — это противоестественно. Но я знаю, что ему здесь не нравится. Да и моя умная подруга уже несколько месяцев твердит, что я должен его освободить. Вы считаете, что это помогло бы избавиться от портрета?»_  
  
Вообще-то Снейп не был уверен, что Вальбурга Блэк, даже лишившись поддержки старого эльфа, сдастся без какой-либо прощальной демонстрации Поттеру своей силы. Но он не сомневался, что и Кричеру, и дому на Гриммо будет гораздо лучше вдали друг от друга.  
  
Поскольку было уже поздно, Северус решил подождать с ответом до завтра. Исключительно чтобы помучить Поттера ожиданием, говорил он себе, а вовсе не потому, что он уже привык кормить завтраком несносную сову Поттера. Так что заметно отдохнувший и сытый Кирби выпорхнул из окна Северуса только утром, унося с собой очередное письмо.  
  
_«Возможно, у этой семьи осталась какая-то отдалённая ветвь, в которую вы могли бы отправить своего домовика? Магия домовых эльфов, хоть и часто недооценённая, является совершенно уникальной, и существует немалая вероятность, что именно она удерживает портрет на стене. Причём это может происходить даже без ведома вашего эльфа._ _Предлагаю вам продолжить свою кампанию по утверждению законных прав на этот дом. Чем более комфортно вы будете себя чувствовать, оголяя..._  
  
Снейп старательно заштриховал последнее слово, заменив его на «гуляя». Хотя Поттеру, несомненно, было что оголить.  
  
_...по своему дому, тем слабее будет сила портрета. Ситуация требует решительных мер. Если вы не можете помастурбировать перед портретом, возможно, вы могли бы продемонстрировать своё уверенное пребывание в этом доме, пройдясь перед портретом с анальной пробкой или другим подобным аксессуаром?»_  
  
Одни только мысли о написании этого письма продержали член Снейпа в напряжении в течение всего предыдущего вечера. Воображаемый образ Поттера, читающего его предложение засунуть себе анальную пробку, не говоря уже о том, чтобы продемонстрировать её наличие неблагодарному зрителю в виде портрета старой Вальбурги, оказался ещё более возбуждающим. К тому времени, как Северус добрался домой из своей лавки, ему пришлось немедленно забаррикадироваться в туалете от поджидающих его совы и чёртовой кошки, чтобы наконец-то стянуть брюки, обхватить ладонью изнывающий член и позволить своему воображению заполниться картинами Поттера, оголяющегося или гуляющего с анальной пробкой прямо перед Северусом. Прислонившись к двери, Снейп методично задвигал рукой и уже через десяток движений выплеснул своё облегчение.  
  
Сова выглядела голодной, как и всегда, а вот кошка сидела с таким нахальным выражением морды, словно прекрасно знала, чем именно Северус только что занимался.  
  
— Только не говори мне, что ты осуждаешь, — пробормотал он, обращаясь к самодовольной усатой морде. — Вместо меня тебе мог бы достаться Поттер, а он, как выяснилось, кормит свою живность гораздо хуже, чем я.  
  
Как только блюдце с едой опустилось на пол, кошка переключила всё своё внимание на ужин, так что Снейп смог спокойно развернуть свежее послание Поттера.  
  
_«Знаете_ , — гласило письмо после привычного любезного приветствия, — _если бы я своими глазами не видел, что всё это действительно работает, я бы назвал вас самым большим извращенцем во всей магической Британии..._  
  
Снейп польщённо ухмыльнулся.  
  
_...Сначала старая корова просто меня игнорировала, несмотря на то, что я ходил по холлу совершенно голым. Поверьте, это большой прогресс по сравнению с её обычными истошными воплями о том, какой я отвратительный и мерзкий. Потом я немного присел, засунул сами-знаете-что и принялся вытирать пыль. Я знаю, что вы не были у меня дома, но в нём полным-полно разных старинных вещиц, оставшихся от предыдущих владельцев. Другими словами, оч-чень много приседаний и наклонов..._  
  
Несмотря на совсем недавно испытанное облегчение, член Снейпа оживлённо дёрнулся.  
  
_...Она начала издавать какие-то очень странные звуки, похожие на тихое всхлипывание, а потом замолчала и сидит тихо вот уже несколько часов. Я снова попытался отцепить портрет со стены и он поддаётся уже намного лучше, чем раньше, но всё-таки держится. Я не смог его снять, даже воспользовавшись зачарованным ломом._  
  
_Я также попытался поговорить со своим эльфом, чтобы он объявил перед портретом о своей преданности мне, но, хотя он признал, что теперь его хозяин я, он сказал это очень недовольно и тут же принялся бурчать, насколько всё было проще и легче, пока я не появился. Мне кажется, мой домовик испытывает чувство вины за кое-что ужасное, что он совершил несколько лет назад. Ещё я спросил, чем бы он хотел заняться, если бы я подарил ему одежду и освободил его от службы, но он тут же начал так громко выть, что мне пришлось поскорее сменить тему, прежде чем к нему не присоединился портрет»._  
  
Северус начинал всё больше верить, что именно Кричер (настоящий Кричер, а не используемый Поттером псевдоним) был ключом к тому, чтобы убрать Вальбургу Блэк из дома её предков. Но, разумеется, пока они не перепробовали все остальные способы, Поттеру об этом знать было совершенно необязательно.  
  
Разогревая маггловские мясные консервы с замороженными овощами (единственное блюдо, которое выучился готовить его отец, когда мать болела или её не было дома), Северус обдумывал возможные варианты своих дальнейших действий. К тому времени, когда он закончил ужинать и просмотрел последнюю пачку писем от Скитер (включавших, помимо прочего, отчаянную просьбу поскорее посоветовать, чем убрать с платья пятна от спермы сатира), у него на губах цвела широкая ухмылка.  
  
_«Дорогой мистер Кричер, похоже, вы добились настоящего прогресса. Советую вам продолжить переговоры со своим эльфом. Постарайтесь убедить его, что он не может гордиться любыми итогами своего труда, пока не продемонстрирует безоговорочную верность своему нынешнему хозяину. Также советую вам нанести на рамку и задник портрета, а также на стену за ним, побольше Клее-Растворительного зелья, щедро смешанного с вашей уриной..._  
Ухмылка Северуса стала ещё шире, когда он продолжил:  
  
_...Кроме этого, поскольку портрет явно реагирует на ваше демонстрирование власти в этом доме, рекомендую вам распространить свои действия на вещи, ранее принадлежавшие ведьме на портрете. Одежда и драгоценности очень часто обладают особенной ценностью для своих владельцев. Если в доме остались подобные вещи портрета, в особенности личные предметы гардероба в виде нижнего белья или ночных рубашек, советую вам походить в них по дому, намеренно привлекая к себе внимание портрета. Если вам будет некомфортно мастурбировать в этой одежде, влияние портрета помогут ослабить и другие проявления вашей власти, так что не бойтесь что-то запачкать или порвать»._  
  
* * *  
  
Остаток вечера Снейп провёл, сочиняя остроумные ответы к письмам других читателей. Ему пришло в голову, что, возможно, когда Рита получит свою долгожданную должность редактора новостей, она могла бы оставить ему колонку советов по домоводству. Здесь хорошо платили, а кроме того, Северуса крайне радовала возможность регулярно читать о чужих слабостях и непроходимо-идиотских поступках.  
  
Он не ожидал получить ответ Поттера раньше утра, поэтому стук в окно незадолго до полуночи оказался совсем неожиданным. Отложив в сторону книгу о сексуальных вампирах-геях, Снейп поднялся, чтобы впустить сову. Кирби выглядел очень сонным и тут же устало примостился на полке у камина, даже не пытаясь выпрашивать еду, пока Северус освобождал его от принесённого письма. А вот кошка с надеждой начала тереться Снейпу об ноги, думая, что, возможно, он снова решит всех покормить.  
  
_«Дорогой мистер Принц, вы действительно самый большой извращенец во всей магической Британии. Но мне удалось довести портрет до слёз, так что, похоже, вы знаете, о чём говорите. Мне пришлось трижды накладывать Очищающие чары, прежде чем я смог морально решиться надеть на себя корсет старой карги, но когда я его всё-таки надел, вообще-то, мне даже понравилось. И, поскольку старая кошёлка была очень тихой и подавленной, её совсем не было слышно у меня в спальне, так что, впервые за долгие месяцы, мне удалось просто замечательно подрочить! С тем, чтобы запачкать и порвать корсет, я справился на отлично. Стоит ли теперь накрыть портрет старым полотенцем, которым я себя вытирал?_  
  
_Завтра я попробую надеть её ночную рубашку, но сперва мне нужно занять чем-то своего домовика. Сильно сомневаюсь, что вид меня, расхаживающего в кружевной одежде его бывшей хозяйки, поможет мне убедить его объявить о своей верности»._  
  
По-хорошему стоило бы уже ложиться спать, но член Северуса был совершенно не расположен ко сну. Он был слишком воодушевлён мыслями о Поттере, разгуливающем в корсете по дому на Гриммо, а потом мастурбирующим у себя в спальне. Кстати, от внимания Северуса не ускользнуло, что когда он предложил Поттеру воспользоваться анальной пробкой, тот не стал возражать, что у него дома нет подобной вещи. Так значит, Поттеру нравилось мастурбировать с игрушками? Или, может, будучи связанным? Интересно, послушается ли он, если Снейп посоветует ему оторвать полоску кружева от какого-нибудь предмета гардероба Вальбурги, перевязать ей член и ходить так в течение дня?  
  
В конце концов Северус решил, что ему поможет уснуть холодный душ. Снова закрывшись в ванной от кошки, он встал перед висящим там большим, в полный рост, зеркалом и окинул себя критическим взглядом. Пожалуй, у него был неплохой член (в данный момент полностью эрегированный, потемневший от прилива крови и с надеждой подрагивающий, в чём был всецело и полностью виноват Поттер), но всё остальное выглядело таким же некрасивым и бледным, как и обычно. Разумеется, не было никаких шансов на то, что симпатичный и спортивный (из-за своего увлечения квиддичем) герой магического мира мог счесть его привлекательным. Даже если бы Северус признался, что это благодаря ему Поттер снова обрёл возможность спокойно мастурбировать у себя дома. Поттеру он никогда не нравился.  
  
К сожалению, даже холодный душ не смог надолго усмирить настойчивую эрекцию Снейпа. Признав своё поражение, Северус достал журнал с фотографиями незнакомых мужчин, проделывающих разные неприличные вещи со своими палочками. Возможно, стоит предложить Гарри...  
  
Не Гарри, а Поттеру, оборвал он сам себя. И даже не Поттеру, а Кричеру. Чей настоящий прототип вскоре наверняка торжественно объявит о своей преданности Гарри Поттеру (как это в итоге делали почти все) и у Поттера больше не будет никаких причин продолжать переписку со Снейпом...  
  
Его оргазм не смогли испортить даже эти мрачные и самоуничижительные мысли. Вообще-то (особенно учитывая, сколько времени Северус пытался противиться неизбежному), это был один из самых ярких оргазмов на его памяти — конечно, из полученных в одиночестве. Под уютное мурлыканье устроившейся у него на коленях кошки, умиротворённый Снейп продолжал обдумывать следующие ответы для Поттера до тех пор, пока наконец не уснул.  
  
* * *  
  
Кирби был вовсе не прочь задержаться на завтрак, так что Северус мог не торопиться со своим следующим посланием.  
  
_«Мистер Кричер, позвольте искренне похвалить вас за проявленную инициативу! Использование полотенца, пропитанного эякулятом (особенно, если полотенце всё ещё будет немного влажным) — это великолепная идея, и я советую вам немедленно приступить к её реализации. Надеюсь, что это письмо застанет вас уже облачённым в ночную рубашку или кружевное бельё. В качестве небольшой импровизации, я бы хотел также предложить вам оторвать от одежды портрета небольшой кусочек кружева или ленту, и обвязать его вокруг вашего члена во время следующего сеанса вытирания пыли в костюме Адама»._  
  
Весьма довольный своим ответом, Снейп отправил его Поттеру с до отвала наевшейся беконом совой. Поэтому он был немало разочарован, когда, придя домой после работы, не обнаружил Кирби на крыльце. Или прожорливая птица ждала его под окном на кухне?  
  
Кошка, у которой не было никакой другой работы в волшебном мире, кроме того, чтобы напоминать Северусу о своём существовании, старательно потёрлась о его ноги, после чего запрыгнула на кухонный стол, с неудовольствием глядя, как Северус проверяет кухонное окно, прежде чем наконец приступить к её кормлению.  
  
Увы, на кухне совы также не наблюдалось. Как и на подоконнике, крыше или окрестных деревьях. Ужин прошёл совсем вяло и отвлечённо, потому что Снейп усиленно обдумывал возможные причины отсутствия совы. В Лондоне сегодня не было никаких гроз или бурь, которые могли бы сбить птицу с курса, и в новостях ничего не объявляли о каких-либо помехах для совиной почты. Поскольку это была личная птица Поттера, Снейп не мог связаться с Министерством Совиной Связи, чтобы уточнить, не значится ли Кирби пропавшим. И, разумеется, Северус не мог спросить у самого Поттера, не отправлял ли тот сегодня свою сову с каким-то другим поручением: например, с вызовом спутника себе на вечер или с отправкой любовной записки какому-то счастливому идиоту.

Снейп честно пытался сосредоточиться на очередной главе о похождениях сексуально озабоченных вампиров, но его внимание то и дело возвращалось к более животрепещущим вопросам. Может быть, он зашёл с Поттером слишком далеко? Но Поттер ведь честно переспросил его после того самого первого совета о «маркировке территории». А ведь тот «совет» был явно более извращённым, чем ношение кружевного белья или перевязывание гениталий.  
  
В третий, а может быть и в четвёртый раз задумчиво взглянув на окно (если подобных взглядов и было больше, Снейп решительно отказывался это признавать), он предоставил книжных кровососов их собственной судьбе и начал хандрить... В смысле, анализировать ситуацию.  
  
Чёрт, Поттер ведь сам подтвердил, что советы Снейпа, несмотря на их специфический характер, работали! Северус хорошо помнил, что Поттер как минимум несколько раз их хвалил и восторгался достигнутыми результатами.  
  
Близилась ночь, но совы по-прежнему не было. Снейп уже начал задумываться, не написать ли ему письмо с извинениями? Или признаться хотя бы себе самому, что внимание Поттера, пусть даже анонимное, ему откровенно нравилось.  
  
* * *  
  
Северус так и не успел принять окончательного решения к тому времени, как спустился утром на кухню. Зато у окна его уже дожидался Кирби, к лапке которого было привязано пухлое письмо.  
  
— Ах, вот оно что. Чётко к завтраку? — фыркнул Снейп, чувствуя, как его хмурое настроение мгновенно начало улучшаться. Позаботившись о том, чтобы все присутствующие на кухне получили свою порцию еды, Северус развернул письмо.  
  
Привычное приветствие было зачёркнуто, после чего написано заново.  
  
_«Дорогой мистер Принц, прошу прощения, что так долго вам не отвечал, но я был в разгаре битвы и не мог прерваться для написания достаточно подробного ответа. Да, битвы, потому что вы — настоящий гений..._  
  
Снейп просиял.  
  
_...извращённый до мозга костей, но гений._  
  
Что ж, с таким определением он вполне мог смириться.  
  
_...Я накрыл портрет полотенцем (как вы и посоветовали, ещё слегка влажным) на весь день, повесив его так, чтобы сумасшедшая карга могла не только рассмотреть, что происходит в холле, но и догадаться о происхождении пятен на полотенце._  
  
_А потом я фактически разбил у себя в холле походный лагерь. Что немного напомнило мне о старых временах, когда я... а впрочем, неважно, не обращайте внимания. Я вывалил груду одежды старой коровы на свою походную кровать (такое впечатление, что мой эльф не выбросил ни одной вещи за всю её жизнь!) и принялся её мерить. Это заняло почти целый день, но в итоге я надел каждую вещь. Панталоны. Эти специальные пояса, которые удерживают чулки. Невообразимое количество совершенно кошмарных ночных рубашек (намного большее, чем могло быть у любого психически нормального человека. Впрочем, я так понимаю, что старая ведьма даже при жизни никогда не была нормальной)._  
  
_На одной из этих ночнушек были отличные кружевные оборки, так что я оторвал одну из них — очень медленно, знаете ли, и удостоверившись, что старой карге хорошо всё видно. Она как-то побагровела, но вопить так и не начала. Потом я перевязал этой оборкой свой член и отвесил корове вежливый поклон. Очень жаль, что рядом не было какого-то отзывчивого парня, который смог бы оценить эту картину по достоинству! А потом на меня нашло вдохновение — уверен, из-за вас, потому что я пытался думать, как вы: то есть, как абсолютный извращенец. Я выбрал самую кошмарную из всех кошмарных ночнушек, свернул её в рулончик и трансфигурировал так, чтобы её можно было использовать в качестве анальной пробки. Слышали бы вы только эти крики! Она вопила часами, пока наконец не охрипла (хотя я даже не представляю, как это вообще возможно, поскольку у портрета ведь даже нет лёгких как таковых)..._  
  
Читая эти строки, Снейп просто-таки светился от гордости, несмотря на то, что Поттер то и дело отвлекался на разные ненужные подробности. Возможно, из Поттера ещё мог бы выйти толк. Очень жаль, что нельзя было поставить ему «Превосходно» по Продвинутым Извращениям!  
  
_...Когда её вопли немного поутихли, я снова надел на себя корсет и пару симпатичных тонких чулок, которые нашёл среди прочих вещей. Понятия не имею, откуда старая корова их взяла, потому что обычно она явно предпочитала толстые шерстяные чулки, такие плотные, что через них, наверное, можно процеживать зелья. Я не сразу смог справиться с подтяжками (или как там называются эти штуки?) на поясе для чулок, поэтому мне пришлось довольно долго крутиться и нагибаться. Думаю, это было только к лучшему, потому что так я смог хорошенько продемонстрировать свою анальную пробку из ночнушки. И наконец, я трансфигурировал оставшиеся вещи карги в некое подобие одеяла, залез на свою походную кровать и накрылся им с головой. Должен признаться, что ощущения от чулок были очень приятными, равно как и от анальной пробки, так что, поскольку портрет уже не мог меня видеть, я снова смог отлично подрочить, после чего сразу уснул, так и не успев вам вчера написать._  
  
_Искренне ваш, Гарольд Кричер»._


	4. Глава 4

Да уж, Cнейп явно недооценил потенциал Поттера. Подумать только, Поттер назвал его самым большим извращенцем во всей магической Британии, хотя и сам отличался настолько буйной фантазией! Да если бы Скитер об этом узнала, она бы тут же оставила все свои мечты о редакторской должности, бросившись вместо этого писать статью об извращённых пристрастиях Избранного. Конечно, «Ежедневный Пророк» точно не опубликовал бы подобный материал, даже без иллюстраций, но Снейп не сомневался, что нашлось бы немало магических изданий, которые оторвали бы его с руками.  
  
К счастью, эта информация была доступна только Северусу для его личного пользования... в смысле, для решения домашней проблемы Поттера. Хотя Северус не мог не обратить внимания на то, что Поттер очень красочно описывал свои действия и вдавался во множество подробностей, которые явно не требовались для сугубо технического понимания. Нахмурившись, Снейп задумался: а не дурачит ли его Поттер, сочиняя разные небылицы для...  
  
Для кого? Поттер ведь не знал, что переписывается с Северусом Снейпом. К тому же, Снейп не сомневался, что Поттер искренне хотел избавиться от портрета Вальбурги Блэк. Как не сомневался и в правдивости слов Поттера о криках Вальбурги насчёт его противоестественных желаний: Северусу уже доводилось слышать от старой ведьмы подобные вопли в адрес её собственного сына в те времена, когда Орден Феникса собирался на Гриммо. Ему тогда ещё было любопытно, что всё это значило, но у него было слишком много других хлопот и проблем, чтобы тратить своё время ещё и на выяснение подробностей личной жизни Сириуса Блэка.  
  
Северус также заметил, что Поттер опустил в своём письме целый ряд вещей. Он сел было писать ответное послание, но вдруг сообразил, что столь быстрая реакция выдаст его чрезмерный интерес к переписке. Кроме того, его член снова требовал внимания: ещё с прочтения тех строк о корсете. Убедившись, что сова занимается чисткой своих перьев, а кошка уже устроилась для поздне-утреннего сна (за которым должна было последовать проверка содержимого кошачьей миски на кухне, а за ней — сеанс предобеденного сна), Северус взял письмо и закрылся с ним в ванной.  
  
Если Поттеру нравилось ощущать что-то у себя в заднице, надев чулки и наклонившись, возможно, Снейп мог бы предложить ему с этим помочь... О-о, да, вот так!.. Ещё сильнее!.. М-Мордред!

Северус почти не сомневался, что если бы он мог повесить на портрет Вальбурги своё испачканное полотенце рядом с полотенцем Поттера, это прогнало бы старую каргу навечно: несомненно, она прекрасно знала, что Снейп предал Тёмного Лорда и посвятил большую часть своей жизни тому, чтобы защищать одного неблагодарного паршивца (даже не догадывающегося, что в настоящее время его бывший профессор Зельеварения тратит столько своего времени на решение его клейких проблем). Но, разумеется, Снейп не мог открыть Поттеру своё настоящее имя, не говоря уже о том, чтобы признаться, что всё это время он прекрасно знал, кому именно советует все свои необычные... (да что уж там: извращённые) «способы противодействия магии портрета».

« _Дорогой мистер Кричер,_ — написал Северус, придя в себя и ополоснувшись под душем. — _Я впечатлён вашей креативностью и очень признателен, что вы нашли время, чтобы столь подробно описать все свои действия. Уверен, что мы с вами уже очень близки к тому, чтобы совместно кончить..._  
  
Нахмурившись, Снейп тщательно замазал последние два слова.  
  
... _чтобы окончательно разрушить чары, удерживающие портрет на стене. Однако меня беспокоят две вещи. Вы ничего не написали о своём домовике. Удалось ли вам уговорить его публично признать вашу власть над домом? И предпринимали ли вы новые попытки снять портрет со стены или убедить ведьму на портрете перебраться на какую-либо другую картину? Кстати, я надеюсь, что вы не начали привязываться к одежде старой карги, потому что это только усилит её связь с вашим домом»._  
  
Стоило Снейпу отправить сову с обратной запиской, как в дверь его дома кто-то постучал. Неужели Поттер повесил на свою птицу какое-то следящее заклинание?! Северус помчался в спальню, надел новую рубашку и даже прошёлся гребнем по волосам. От всей этой спешки (и, разумеется, только и исключительно от неё), когда он открывал дверь, его сердце отчаянно колотилось.  
  
На пороге стояла Рита Скитер, одетая в зелёный костюм с металлическим отливом, придававшим ей сильное сходство с японским хрущом. Окинув Северуса внимательным взглядом, Рита ухмыльнулась:  
— Ожидал увидеть кого-то другого? — елейно протянула она.  
  
Скривившись (больше для того, чтобы скрыть своё разочарование, поскольку никаких хороших манер он от Скитер и не ожидал), Снейп нетерпеливым жестом пригласил ведьму в дом.  
  
— Я этого добилась! — торжествующе провозгласила Скитер, как только за ней закрылась дверь. — Я получила для своей колонки статью, которая обеспечит моё повышение!  
  
Всё ещё недовольно кривясь, Снейп жестом предложил Рите присесть. Предательница-кошка немедленно проснулась, потянулась и принялась тереться о ноги Скитер, пока та шла к столу. Увидев лежащую на столе раскрытую книгу, Рита тут же её схватила, чтобы взглянуть на обложку (и Северус искренне порадовался, что оставил в спальне свою компрометирующую новеллу о любвеобильных вампирах). Наконец Скитер уселась в кресло, позволив кошке устроиться рядом, после чего они обе с невероятно самодовольным видом уставились на Снейпа.  
  
Скитер немного подалась вперёд:  
— Я была в Министерстве, предлагая написать статью об их кадровых чистках и проделанных улучшениях после победы над Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. И вдруг встретила там... — она сделала эффектную паузу, — Люциуса Малфоя собственной персоной.  
  
Снейпу попытался остановить свои презрительно кривящиеся губы, но не слишком-то преуспел.  
Скитер ехидно ухмыльнулась:  
— Да, я знаю, что он трус, который, к тому же, находится на плохом счету у нынешнего Министра, но у Малфоев по-прежнему великолепный особняк и, оказывается, с тех пор, как там жил Сами-Знаете-Кто, в нём полно домохозяйственных проблем. К примеру, ты знал, что водостоки особняка напрочь засорены старой змеиной кожей и что Малфои никак не могут выселить из своих кладовых куролисков?  
  
Эти новости Снейпа ничуть не удивили, хотя он и не ожидал, что Малфой станет откровенничать о подобных проблемах со Скитер. Хотя, возможно, Люциус решил, что подробные рассказы о том, как Тёмный Лорд поселился в их доме против его согласия, вкупе с красочными описаниями, как их семье теперь нелегко (ничуть не меньше, чем любым другим), помогут обелить имя Малфоев в глазах магического сообщества.  
  
— Как бы там ни было, Малфой пообещал мне полный доступ к своему особняку, включая разрешение на фотосессию, если мы посвятим им колонку о том, как избавиться от вредоносных созданий, вызванных непрошенными гостями. И он предложил целую серию историй о Тёмном Лорде, которые никогда раньше не публиковались. Представляешь, какой это будет эксклюзив!  
  
Северус поморщился. У него было ни малейшего желания помогать Малфоям улучшить свой имидж. Как не было желания и тратить время на поиски безопасного способа прочистить малфоевскую канализацию.  
  
— А как же письмо с Вечно-Клеящими чарами? — хмуро спросил он.  
Скитер закатила глаза:  
— Это ты мне скажи. Ты же так ничего и не сообщил о своём прогрессе и даже не дал мне взглянуть на письма этого мистера Кричера. Возможно, мне стоит написать ему самой и предложить посвятить его проблеме полную колонку, если он готов пожертвовать своей анонимностью...  
— Нет! — тут же перебил Снейп, несколько более эмоционально, чем собирался. — Для мистера Кричера очень важно сохранить свою анонимность.  
— Что делает его случай намного менее подходящим для сочной истории, — поморщилась Скитер. — Думаю, тебе стоит перестать тратить столько времени на изучение этих Вечно-Клеящих чар и отправиться вместо этого со мной в Уилтшир...  
  
Чего Северус уж точно не собирался делать, так это появляться у Малфоев в качестве анонимного помощника Риты Скитер.  
  
— Боюсь, я сейчас довольно занят... — начал было он, как вдруг их беседу прервал стук в окно.  
Вернулась сова Поттера.  
  
— Как ты и сама можешь видеть, — Снейп облегчённо кивнул в сторону совы. Он был искренне рад видеть Кирби, пусть даже тот немедленно полетел на кухню с таким видом, словно это совсем не он недавно умял приличных размеров завтрак. — К тому же, мне казалось, что мы условились насчёт соблюдения моей анонимности. Разве что ты планируешь передать мне свою колонку после того, как получишь редакторскую должность?  
Скитер окинула его расчётливым взглядом:  
— Ты хочешь взять себе колонку советов по домоводству?  
  
Северус пожал плечами, стараясь выглядеть не слишком заинтересованным.  
  
— Думаю, я мог бы обеспечить её продолжающуюся популярность.  
— Что ж, — задумчиво протянула Скитер, — я над этим подумаю... Если ты поможешь мне сделать шикарную статью по Малфоям.  
  
На этом они и договорились. Причём Снейп не сомневался: каждая сторона была твёрдо убеждена, что ловко перехитрила другую.  
  
* * *  
  
Скитер хотела отправиться в Уилтшир немедленно, но Северусу удалось (под предлогом своей лавки, пусть даже столь небрежно работающей) выбить у неё ещё несколько дней. По его расчётам, для решения проблемы Поттера этого времени должно было хватить, хотя периодически у него мелькала мысль потянуть с этим ещё несколько недель, если не месяцев...  
  
Но увы, Снейп признавал (неохотно и глубоко внутри), что Поттер был не настолько глуп, чтобы ослабить свои военные действия против портрета. А кроме того, он вполне мог надумать обратиться за помощью к кому-нибудь другому, или, разозлившись и разочаровавшись от отсутствия видимого прогресса, выследить своего тайного «советчика». Этого Северус просто не мог допустить, так что он твёрдо вознамерился в оставшиеся несколько дней использовать своё влияние на Поттера по максимуму.  
  
Когда он наконец зашёл на кухню, сова смерила его осуждающим взглядом.  
— Нечего так на меня смотреть. Сперва мне нужно было избавиться от этой женщины, иначе она осталась бы на обед и тогда тебе точно ничего не досталось бы.  
  
Негодующе ухнув, сова вытянула лапку. Северус отвязал письмо, машинально сунув его в карман, и позаботился, чтобы все присутствующие получили свою порцию еды. И только после этого приступил к собственному угощению. Письмо было заметно тоньше предыдущего, но, с другой стороны, прибыло намного быстрее, чем Снейп ожидал.  
  
Ответ начинался привычным приветствием, но оно явно было выведено поверх какого-то другого слова. К своему сожалению, Северус не смог разобрать, что именно Поттер написал поначалу, он понял лишь, что это было что-то короткое. Как бы там ни было, записка Поттера гласила:  
  
« _Дорогой мистер Принц, вы правы: прошу прощения за то, что не ответил на ваши вопросы с самого начала. Я так сосредоточился на подробном описании своих действий с одеждой портрета, что совсем забыл о параллельных аспектах нашей атаки._  
  
_И нет, я ни в коем случае не начинаю привязываться к кошмарному белью старой коровы. У меня фигура ловца квиддича, так что мне приходится уменьшать большинство её вещей, чтобы они с меня не падали..._  
  
Перед внутренним взором Снейпа тут же промелькнула очень красочная картина Поттера в корсете и чулках, сидящего верхом на метле. Или на члене.  
  
... _Хотя, если честно, я был бы не прочь обзавестись парочкой интересных поясов и чулок, если бы мне удалось найти укромный магазин, доставляющий подобные товары совиной почтой..._  
  
Северус тут же сделал мысленную пометку поискать такой магазин.  
  
... _Как вы и предложили, я ещё раз попробовал переубедить своего домовика. Это было нелегко, потому что после всех моих последних действий он сделался ещё более недовольным и ворчливым, чем обычно. Когда я потребовал от него прямого ответа, собирается ли он выполнить мой приказ и признать перед портретом мою власть в доме, наглый маленький ублю... эм-м, эльф лишь что-то пробурчал и хитро на меня покосился. Мне кажется, он сообразил, как сильно мне это нужно, и теперь хочет выпросить у меня что-то взамен, но я ума не приложу, что именно. Я уже несколько раз пробовал спросить его напрямую, но он только бубнит, что я и сам должен знать, и тут же принимается полировать какие-то вещи или мебель. Не знаете, что можно было бы ему предложить? Только на всякий случай предупрежу сразу: я не собираюсь отдавать маленькому паршивцу мою анальную пробку. Уж лучше я продам весь этот чёртов дом._  
  
_Сегодня после обеда я собираюсь опять походить по дому в поясе для чулок и панталонах старой коровы, в которых я решил вырезать отверстие для члена. Честно говоря, я уже почти забыл, каково это — носить нормальную одежду._  
  
_Ещё я хочу снова опробовать на рамке портрета зачарованный лом, хотя и сомневаюсь, что моя сегодняшняя попытка окажется успешнее предыдущих. Что самое неприятное, я уже практически чувствую, как рамка отходит со стены, но что-то её всё-таки держит»._  
  
После всей своей недавней активности, член Снейпа мог только сочувственно подрагивать, каким бы привлекательным ни был образ Поттера, превращающего что-то изначально извращённое — в нечто ещё более неприличное. Призвав перо, Северус несколько минут задумчиво водил им по губам, сочиняя свой следующий ответ.  
  
« _Дорогой мистер Кричер, несомненно, ваши попытки снять портрет при помощи лома, будучи одетым в бельё старой ведьмы, послужат отличной демонстрацией портрету вашего непоколебимого стремления прогнать её из этого дома. Не забывайте также о маркировке территории._  
  
_Что же касается вашего эльфа: возможно, он хочет заполучить одежду карги, которую вы столь старательно оскверняете? Учитывая, что одежда — это ключ к свободе домовых эльфов, а также помня о том, что вы упоминали о преданности вашего эльфа его прежней хозяйке, я бы посоветовал вам предложить своему домовику следующую сделку: вы отдаёте ему всё оставшееся бельё старой коровы взамен на его признание вашей безусловной власти. Весьма вероятно, что это освободит вашего эльфа как морально, так и физически, хотя, если он захочет продолжать работать, вы могли бы отправить его в качестве свободного домовика к ближайшим родственникам портрета. Вместе с самим портретом._  
  
_Я так понимаю, что у вас есть документы, официально подтверждающие ваше право собственности на дом? К примеру, копия завещания или письмо от нотариуса? Если да, предлагаю вам поместить этот документ в рамку и повесить рядом с портретом, скажем, на противоположной стене, чтобы карга просто не смогла его не увидеть. И будьте осторожнее с ломом, особенно когда интимные части вашего тела не будут ничем защищены: как бы лом случайно не соскользнул. «Ежедневный Пророк» не станет нести ответственность, если вы нанесёте себе увечье, переусердствовав с выполнением советов этой колонки»._  
  
Отправив сову с письмом (и желудком, полным тушёнки), Северус отправился в спальню, достал свою коллекцию журналов и углубился в изучение рекламы на их обратной стороне. Интересно, Поттер пользовался псевдонимом «Кричер» и для других целей, таких как заказы секс-игрушек?  
  
Снейп быстро нашёл несколько магазинов, специализирующихся на эротическом белье для мужчин, но Поттеру ведь не требовались специальные размеры, ему вполне подошёл бы и обычный корсет, рассчитанный на женщин. А чулки он легко мог купить в каком-нибудь маггловском магазине, заверив, что собирается отжимать с их помощью творог или хранить в них лук.  
  
Северус нахмурился. Зачем Поттер написал, что ему может понадобиться помощь с покупкой подобных вещей, если, несмотря на всю свою известность, он и сам мог сравнительно легко и без огласки их найти и купить? А затем Северус усмехнулся. Не только Поттер мог притвориться, что покупает что-то для приготовления творога или хранения лука. Пожалуй, во время своего следующего похода за ингредиентами для зелий стоило сделать небольшой крюк.  
  
* * *  
  
Уже через два часа Снейп стал обладателем отличной коллекции развратного белья и секс-игрушек, купленных в укромном магазинчике в Лютном переулке. Единственным неприятным моментом стало предложение продавца завернуть его покупку в подарочную упаковку. Разумеется, Северус не стал разубеждать продавца, решившего, будто он покупает эти вещи для своей дамы, но было бы очень трудно объяснить, что сперва он собирался хорошенько на них помастурбировать, и только потом снова завернуть для получателя (конечно же, предварительно почистив). В итоге пришлось заплатить за чёртову подарочную бумагу. Хотя с другой стороны, это было невысокой платой за собственное спокойствие и уверенность, что никто не заподозрит, как именно он собирался использовать эти вещицы.  
  
Когда Снейп вернулся домой, совы всё ещё не было, так что он принялся за второй из своих крупных проектов: прибирание к рукам колонки Скитер. Искусно расставленные зеркала и стайка хорьков должны были помочь избавить малфоевские кладовые от куролисков, а вот прочистить водостоки от старой змеиной кожи было непросто, даже если эта кожа не была сброшена огромной волшебной змеёй, питающейся человеческой плотью. Стандартные зелья для прочистки водостоков не могли растворить змеиную чешую. Хмыкнув, Северус вспомнил шутку Поттера насчёт Адского Пламени: уж оно точно уничтожило бы всю змеиную кожу, правда, вместе с самим водопроводом и канализацией. Но разве не замечательно было бы, если бы вошедшего в туалет Люциуса встретили потоки огня и экскрементов?  
  
Увы, Скитер бы это точно не одобрила (даже если бы в глубине души и оценила столь эффектное зрелище). Вздохнув, Северус засел за книги, стараясь сосредоточиться на свойствах разных химических агентов-растворителей, а не на образах Поттера в корсете и чулках, которые Снейп для него купил, и не на предвкушающих мыслях о том, как приятно будет перепачкать их спермой, прежде чем очистить и упаковать для Поттера. Возможно, стоит их даже «пометить».  
  
Его исследования прервал стук в окно. Кирби вернулся чётко к ужину.  
  
— Жадная птица, — фыркнул Северус, хотя и знал, что сова прекрасно видела, как он был ей рад. Чуть переминаясь, Кирби протянул лапку с письмом, и Снейп растроганно охнул: на этот раз послание было привязано обрывком кружева.  
  
« _Дорогой мистер Принц, у меня есть как хорошие, так и плохие новости. Начну с хороших: мне удалось отодвинуть рамку портрета от стены на целый дюйм. А плохие новости в том, что как только я повесил на стену свою копию завещания, старая карга тут же начала вопить о мерзкой порочности своего сына и продолжала орать всю ночь. Сбила мне всё настроение для пачканья её одежды, тем более, что теперь у меня ноют мышцы от работы с ломом. Вы ведь вряд ли захотите прийти ко мне в гости, чтобы сделать мне массаж, а затем помочь с ещё какими-нибудь совместными действиями, которые бы действительно шокировали старую кошёлку?_  
  
У Северуса задрожали пальцы. И он не сомневался, что сильно побледнел, потому что физически чувствовал, как у него с лица схлынула вся кровь (весьма неприятное ощущение, напоминающее о временах, когда у него с лица в самом прямом смысле стекала вся его кровь). Должно быть, в лучшем случае Поттер просто шутил, а в худшем — действовал необдуманно и импульсивно.  
  
Но он же шутил, да? Снейп ещё раз перечитал коротенькую записку. Да, конечно, Поттер шутил. У паршивца ведь было чувство юмора: Северус хорошо помнил, как часто он смеялся над шутками долговязого Уизли. А характер его собственной переписки с Поттером, несмотря на её деловитый и информативный характер, со временем несомненно приобрёл некоторые неформальные нотки. Поттер же не мог (совершенно точно не мог!) начать с ним заигрывать.  
  
Да почти кто угодно, помогающий Поттеру убрать из его дома злобствующий портрет, мог в итоге получить от него подобное игривое приглашение. Наверное, даже сама Рита Скитер. Снейп неприязненно поморщился, представив длиннющие когти Скитер, массирующие гладкую узкую спину Поттера...  
  
Схватив перо, Северус решил проявить немного хладнокровия.  
  
« _Дорогой мистер Кричер, я искренне рад слышать о вашем прогрессе с рамкой. Но хотел бы вас предостеречь, что менее профессиональный консультант, чем я, мог бы решить, что вы флиртуете. Искренне ваш...»_  
  
Отправив недовольную сову обратно, Снейп погрузился в планирование разнообразных актов вандализма над новыми чулками Поттера. Но прежде чем он успел приступить к собственно вандализму, сова вновь стучала в окно, выглядя так, словно и не получала свой ужин меньше часа назад.  
  
— Похоже, твоему хозяину не терпится извиниться, — прокомментировал Северус, со смесью нетерпения и удовлетворения разворачивая пергамент.  
  
« _А что, если я действительно флиртую?_ »


	5. Глава 5

Так значит, Поттер не извинялся...  
  
В своём ответном письме Северус тоже обошёлся без приветствия.  
  
_«Вы так бестолковы, что предлагаете подобное совершенному незнакомцу? Или просто у вас настолько низкая самооценка, что вы готовы пригласить домой первого попавшегося мужчину, лишь бы он был согласен на определённые действия? Мне казалось, что вы серьёзно настроены решить свою проблему с портретом, на решение которой я трачу столько ценного времени, которое вместо этого мог бы уделить другим своим исследованиям. Но если всё, чего вы хотите, это найти кого-то для разнузданного секса..._  
  
На этих словах перо у Северуса в пальцах слегка задрожало, и он неуютно поёрзал на стуле.  
  
_...то я советую вам обратиться в одну из многочисленных маггловских фирм, чьи контакты вы легко сможете найти в откровенных рекламных объявлениях на тыльной стороне журналов, с которыми вы, несомненно, очень хорошо знакомы»._  
__  
Северус так и кипел от возмущения, когда на стол вдруг запрыгнула кошка и легонько боднула головой его руку, держащую перо.  
  
— Слишком резко? — вздохнул он, почёсывая животное между ушами. В ответ раздалось неопределённое «мр-ряу».  
  
Снейп нервно постучал кончиком пера по нижней губе.  
— Но ведь...  
  
Кошка выразительно на него покосилась. Сова, по-видимому, вступившая с ней в преступный сговор, мягко заухала. Поскольку это был тот редкий случай, когда её клюв не был полон бекона или какой-то другой еды, Северус отложил перо и задумчиво перечитал только что написанные строки. Наконец он решительно добавил:  
_«...И вообще, что если у меня фурункулы?»_  
  
Пока он привязывал письмо к лапке совы, Кирби сверлил его неверящим взглядом.  
  
— Не переживай, прочтя этот ответ, твой хозяин больше не станет никуда тебя гонять.  
  
Вернуть настроение, необходимое для совершения актов вандализма над чулками, оказалось нелегко. Почему-то осознание того факта, что Поттер готов был отчаянно флиртовать с любым человеком, пишущим ему эти письма, надолго отбило у Северуса всякие эротические желания. Он только-только начал заново разворачивать упаковку с чулками, когда в окно снова постучали.  
  
— Да что за?!.. — воскликнул Снейп, нервно отбрасывая пакетик, словно Поттер каким-то неведомым образом прознал о его затее и подал жалобу в некую Службу Контроля Над Использованием Белья.  
  
— Поттер совсем с ума сошёл, посылать тебя обратно в такую ночь, как эта, — буркнул он, открывая окно. И неважно, что на улице была совершенно нормальная тёплая ночь с ясной луной, да и вообще на часах было всего десять вечера. Поттер несомненно сошёл с ума. Или же был в отчаянии.  
  
_«Фурункулы, вот как? Мой учитель Зельеварения научил меня одному очень хорошему зелью от фурункулов. Может, мне стоит приехать к вам в гости, чтобы вас им натереть?»_  
  
Снейп мрачно посмотрел на сову, словно это она была виновата в наглом ответе Поттера. Но его взгляд пропал впустую: бесцеремонная птица уже уютно устроилась на аккуратно сложенном пледе, который Северус стал класть на подоконник специально для этой цели. Фыркнув, он снова вернулся к записке.  
  
_«...Извините. Если вам не нравится то, что я с вами флиртую, я больше не буду. Но если вы просто беспокоитесь, могу вас заверить, что я не урод и у меня нет ни единого фурункула. Я молод, но давно закончил школу, у меня всё в порядке со здоровьем и при виде меня ещё никто — любого пола — не убегал с криками. Мои главные недостатки (кроме того, что мне принадлежит дом с сумасшедшим портретом) — это (если верить всё тому же профессору) чрезмерная наглость, ну и недавно обнаружившаяся тяга к извращениям»._  
  
Это письмо однозначно требовало ответа, но когда Северус взялся за перо, его встретил очень укоризненный совиный взгляд.  
  
— Эй, разве ты не должен по ночам охотиться? — спросил Северус, кивнув в сторону окна. Кирби, наверняка умявший ужин у Поттера точно так же, как и у самого Снейпа, лишь распушил перья и отвернулся.  
  
— Ну хорошо, это может и подождать до утра. Я напишу ответ сейчас, но ты можешь отнести его после завтрака, — и Северус бросил Кирби совиное лакомство, чтобы возместить ему такой суматошный вечер.

Пока Снейп покусывал кончик пера, обдумывая свой будущий ответ, ему вдруг пришло в голову, что Поттер его похвалил. Северус и не думал, что Поттер хоть что-то слушал на том уроке для первокурсников, когда он рассказывал о Противонарывном зелье. Это же Поттер тогда умудрился расплавить свой котёл? Или то был Лонгботтом?  
Неужели Поттер догадался?..  
  
Да нет, это было совершенно смехотворное предположение. Если бы Поттер вдруг каким-то чудом сообразил, что пишет своему бывшему профессору Зельеварения, у него точно не хватило бы наглости написать, что Снейп считал его чрезмерно наглым. И уж конечно Поттер ни за что не стал бы признаваться ему в своей «недавно обнаружившейся тяге к извращениям».  
  
_«Дорогой мистер Кричер. Как вы наверняка и сами знаете, флирт — совершенно нормальное поведение для молодых и здоровых мужчин. Особенно если они недавно обнаружили у себя новые сексуальные пристрастия и вот-вот избавятся от постоянного психологического давления со стороны агрессивной пожилой личности, такой, как ваш портрет. Однако я, к сожалению, не могу похвастаться ни молодостью, ни крепким здоровьем. Должен признаться, я занял эту исследовательскую должность, восстанавливаясь после очень серьёзной травмы..._  
  
Прервавшись, чтобы ещё раз перечитать последнюю фразу, Северус бессознательно провёл пером по своему изуродованному горлу. Разумеется, ни один симпатичный молодой человек не захочет связываться с тем, у кого настолько безобразные шрамы. Не говоря уже о Тёмной Метке (которая, в отличие от первой победы над Волдемортом, в этот раз так и не выцвела ни у Северуса, ни у других Пожирателей). Он был изуродован на всю свою жизнь.  
  
_...Возможно, я непреднамеренно ввёл вас в заблуждение касательно своих намерений. Я был только рад обсудить с вами (в том числе, достаточно откровенно) все аспекты власти, которые вам нужно было продемонстрировать в своём доме: физические, эмоциональные и эротические. Но я не могу принять личного участия в ваших более интимных действиях, направленных на избавление от портрета. Не сомневаюсь, что как только вы освободите свой дом от тирании означенной особы, то сможете насладиться общением со множеством молодых и привлекательных мужчин, которые будут только рады вашей наглости и тяге к извращениям..._  
  
Снейп со вздохом покосился на упаковку с чулками и корсетами. Теперь он никак не мог послать их Поттеру, пусть даже анонимно. Помрачнев, он снова вернулся к пергаменту.  
  
_...Между тем, я хотел бы напомнить вам, что очень важно добиться сотрудничества от вашего домового эльфа. И не пренебрегайте Клее-Растворительным зельем. С искренним уважением, мистер Принц»._  
  
Лишившись всякого настроения для вандализма над чулками, Снейп свернул и перевязал своё письмо, прочёл несколько страниц новеллы о вампирах и отправился спать. Однако поспать ему удалось совсем немного: усталый и злой, он проснулся задолго до рассвета. Кошка встала вместе с ним, старательно ласкаясь об ноги, так что Северус добросовестно покормил обоих своих случайных питомцев, прежде чем отправить сову обратно с первыми лучами солнца.  
  
* * *  
  
Северус устало потёр глаза, чувствуя приближение мигрени. Ему всё ещё нужно было разобраться с проблемой малфоевских водостоков. Разумеется, он мог бы привлечь к помощи с приготовлением необходимых зелий Драко: тот был по-прежнему глубоко благодарен за спасение своей жизни и сделал бы всё, что бы Снейп ни попросил (и неважно, были у него уродливые шрамы или нет). Но Северус даже не мог притвориться, будто эта мысль его хотя бы самую малость радовала. Ему до чёртиков надоело иметь дело с самовлюблёнными и кичливыми волшебниками, считавшими себя в разы лучше Северуса, несмотря на то, что смогли выжить только благодаря ему.  
  
Большинство ингредиентов для зелья, способного растворить змеиную кожу, были дорогим и редкими, и продавались лишь в самых сомнительных аптеках. Послав Скитер срочную записку с требованием подтвердить, что ему возместят все галлеоны, потраченные на зелье для водостоков Малфоев, Снейп быстро оделся и аппарировал в Косой Переулок. Он старательно спрятал лицо под капюшоном, не желая, чтобы его узнали бывшие друзья или нынешние враги.  
  
Но завернув за угол и оказавшись перед тележкой с ядовитыми свечами, Северус замер как вкопанный. Прямо перед входом в его любимую аптеку стоял Гарри Поттер и, похоже, кого-то ждал, потому что он то и дело вертел головой по сторонам, внимательно осматривая улицу.  
  
Северус не сомневался, что самым мудрым решением было как можно быстрее скрыться за углом и вернуться домой. Он всегда мог заказать нужные ингредиенты для зелий с доставкой на дом, да и вернуть в магазин свои так и неиспользованные чулки и корсеты (которые он поспешно сунул в карман перед выходом) можно было в какой-нибудь другой день. Беседа с Поттером не сулила никаких новых подсказок для удаления портрета со стены, зато наверняка была чревата новыми неприятностями, которые...  
  
Такое впечатление, будто сработали неведомые сигнальные чары: голова Поттера, словно притягиваемая магнитом, резво повернулась в сторону Северуса. Их взгляды пересеклись.  
  
— Профессор!  
Возглас Поттера был достаточно тихим, чтобы не привлечь к ним внимания всей улицы, но в то же время слишком громким, чтобы Снейп мог притвориться, будто ничего не услышал. Привычно скривившись, он кивнул в ответ.  
  
Поттер расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
— А я как раз ищу ингредиенты для Клее-Растворительного зелья. Возможно, у вас есть какие-то секреты его приготовления, которыми вы могли бы со мной поделиться?  
  
За исключением корня сангвинарии, щедрым запасом которого Северус снабдил Поттера лично, в его рецепте Клее-Растворительного зелья не было никаких ингредиентов, которых Поттер не смог бы найти в «Слизне и Джиггере», расположенном в намного более респектабельном районе. Северус нахмурился, но Поттера не отпугнуло даже это: продолжая жизнерадостно улыбаться, он пустился в длинный рассказ о своих попытках избавиться от портрета Вальбурги Блэк, то и дело расхваливая своего таинственного советчика, но не упоминая ни слова об извращённом характере его советов.  
  
На Поттере были обычные маггловские джинсы и рубашка, и он явно не пытался скрыть свою личность, так что завсегдатаи Косого переулка то и дело бросали в их сторону любопытствующие взгляды. Поттера это, по всей видимости, не беспокоило: такое впечатление, что он даже хотел быть кем-то узнанным. За то время, что Снейп его не видел, Поттер практически не изменился: всё такой же худощавый, немного мальчишески выглядящий и буквально излучающий энергию. Его сходство с Джеймсом Поттером больше не было таким разительным.  
  
— ...так что, если вы не торопитесь, как насчёт того, чтобы сходить куда-то выпить? Мы могли бы зайти в Дырявый Котёл или, если хотите, ко мне на Гриммо: я бы заодно показал вам, как продвигаются мои успехи с портретом.  
  
Снейп растерянно заморгал, прекратив незаметно рассматривать зад Поттера, чтобы перевести взгляд на его лицо, одновременно пытаясь осмыслить эти невероятно странные слова. Мало того, что Поттер докатился до флирта и обсуждения своих извращённых пристрастий с незнакомцами, так теперь он ещё и приглашает выпить своего вечно презираемого бывшего профессора? Всё это было настолько неуместным и неправдоподобным, что у Северуса нашёлся один-единственный ответ:  
— Думаю, это было бы вполне приемлемо.  
  
Просияв, Поттер направился в сторону Диагон-Аллеи. Северус воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы запихнуть упаковку с чулками поглубже в карман, и последовал за ним. Скитер и канализация Малфоев могли подождать.  
  
* * *  
  
Снова взбираться по лестнице бывшего штаба Ордена Феникса было чертовски странно. И ещё более странно было проделывать это в компании Гарри Поттера, который продолжал дружелюбно болтать, не смолкая ни на секунду. За это время он успел просветить Снейпа насчёт чуть ли не всех событий, произошедших в его жизни со времени их последней встречи в Министерстве, где с Северуса официально сняли все обвинения. Единственное, о чём Поттер по-прежнему не обмолвился и словом, так это о своей (пользуясь его же словами) «недавно обнаружившейся тяге к извращениям».  
  
Перед самой входной дверью Поттер вдруг замялся, выглядя несколько неуверенно. Северус уже решил, что гриффиндорец наконец-то пришёл в себя и вот-вот отменит своё приглашение. Однако вместо этого Поттер достал из кармана старомодный ключ и задумчиво на него уставился.  
  
— В доме... э-э... немного пахнет, — виновато предупредил он с таким выражением лица, которое могло обозначать что угодно, начиная от луж мочи и заканчивая полуразложившимся трупом старого домовика.  
— Я помню, — ответил Северус, проходя в дом следом за Поттером. Внутри действительно немного попахивало, но ни одно из предположений Снейпа, к счастью, не оправдалось. — Это из-за сырости. От этого...  
— ...Существуют специальные зелья, — с улыбкой закончил за него Поттер. — Да, я знаю, просто в последнее время мне было не до этого. Я был полностью поглощён... другими проблемами, — и Поттер понизил голос, со значением кивнув головой в сторону тщательно завешенного портрета Вальбурги Блэк.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Северус, тоже перейдя на полушёпот. Он медленно огляделся по сторонам, с удовольствием отметив, что Поттер никоим образом не преувеличивал размаха своей битвы, развернувшейся в главном холле. Возле лестницы стоял огромный сундук, из-под крышки которого выглядывали несколько белоснежных кружевных оборок, словно их поспешно запихнули в сундук в самый последний момент. Пол вокруг портрета щедро усеивали древесные щепки и куски штукатурки, на стене зияли подозрительные выбоины, а в углу виднелся котёл с каким-то неприятно пахнущим зельем. В другом углу просматривались небрежно свёрнутая палатка и спальный мешок.  
  
— Думаю, мы побеждаем, — сказал Поттер, проследив за его взглядом и взмахом руки приглашая Северуса проследовать в гостиную. Как только они вышли из холла, Поттер старательно закрыл за собой дверь.  
  
Северус бросил на него подозрительный взгляд:  
— Мы?  
— Я же рассказывал вам об этом специалисте колонки советов по домоводству. Вообще-то, скорее даже учёном, — объяснил Поттер, направляясь в сторону шкафа с несколькими хрустальными графинами, пока Снейп снимал свой плащ. Его голос звучал на удивление тепло, словно Поттер испытывал к вышеупомянутому «специалисту» (которого он даже не знал, за исключением десятка писем) глубокую искреннюю симпатию.  
  
— Та-ак, посмотрим, что я могу вам предложить. У меня есть огневиски и... — Поттер слегка наклонился, чтобы получше рассмотреть графины, — ...и ещё огневиски.  
  
Поттер выпрямился и слегка покраснел, хотя Северус не был уверен, было ли это вызвано столь небогатым выбором алкоголя, или же тем, что Поттер заметил, как он снова одобрительно разглядывал его зад.  
  
— Никогда не был большим любителем огневиски, но с тех пор, как я сюда переехал... — неопределённо пожав плечами, Поттер жестом предложил Северусу присесть в одно из кресел у окна. Тот послушно сел и приготовился к неловкому поглощению виски в обществе бывшего студента, который не так давно его от всей души ненавидел.  
  
Поттер опустился в кресло напротив и слегка наклонился к Северусу.  
— Вальбурга Блэк была сущим кошмаром! Вы даже представить себе не можете — каким, — заметил он, пристально уставившись в бокал. Несмотря на свои недавние слова, Поттер вовсе не торопился пить свой огневиски. — То и дело начинала выть и орать в любое время суток, осыпая меня самыми изощрёнными ругательствами, которые вы только можете себе представить. — Поттер вдруг совершенно по-мальчишески ухмыльнулся, — впрочем, уверен, что вы-то как раз можете себе представить — и представляли — самые разнообразные ругательства в мой адрес.

Должно быть из-за непривычно доверительной атмосферы, установившейся между ними сегодня, Снейп машинально выпалил:  
— Вы же знаете, что я должен был так себя вести.  
  
Улыбка Поттера поблекла, и он смерил Северуса очень долгим взглядом.  
— Да, я уже понял, — с непонятной интонацией произнёс он. А затем снова улыбнулся: — Должен сказать, что у вас великолепно получалось.  
  
Словно повинуясь некоему безмолвному тосту, оба волшебника синхронно приподняли бокалы.  
— Как бы там ни было, думаю, я добился неплохого прогресса с портретом, — Поттер кивнул в сторону холла. — И всё благодаря этому замечательному человеку. Если бы не он, я бы давно уже переехал жить в «Дырявый Котёл» или вообще в какой-нибудь маггловский дом.  
  
При этих словах Северус вдруг ощутил укол совершенно абсурдной ревности, и попытался заглушить его новым глотком огневиски.  
  
— Я точь-в-точь выполнял все его советы, даже когда мне казалось, что он или сумасшедший, или просто надо мной смеётся, — щёки Поттера заметно порозовели, но он не стал вдаваться в подробности.  
— А вы уже виделись с этим непризнанным гением? — спросил Северус, чувствуя, как злосчастная упаковка чулок (так и не дождавшихся акта вандализма!) жжёт карман его мантии, будто раскалённая.  
  
Поттер задумчиво повертел в ладонях свой бокал.  
— Я пытался, но, к сожалению, у него фурункулы.  
  
Снейп только раскрыл было рот, чтобы ответить, что от этого существуют специальные зелья, как вдруг его отвлёк стук откуда-то со стороны окна. Он машинально повернулся к источнику этого звука и побледнел: в окно стучался Кирби.  
  
— Одну минуту, — извинился Поттер и направился к окну, чтобы впустить сову внутрь. Северус машинально отметил, что птица не принесла с собой никакого письма, однако Поттера это, похоже, ничуть не беспокоило. — Хм, нужно найти ему что-нибудь поесть.  
  
К ужасу Северуса, сова полетела прямиком к его креслу, тяжело опустившись на один из подлокотников и радостно заухав.  
  
— У меня нет для тебя никакой еды, — сухо выдавил Снейп, но чёртова птица не обратила на его слова никакого внимания, принявшись отвратительно дружелюбно ворковать и вертеть головой.  
  
Со стороны Поттера раздался смешок. Осторожно подняв голову, Северус увидел, что его бывший ученик широко ухмыляется:  
— А вы ему нравитесь. Странно, обычно он так себя ведёт только с теми, кого хорошо знает.  
  
Снейп почувствовал, как у него по щекам расползается предательский румянец. Чтобы его скрыть, он приподнял бокал и отхлебнул ещё немного огневиски, краем глаза следя за Кирби, целеустремлённо пытающемуся забраться к нему в карман. К несчастью, это был карман с чулками, поэтому Северус попытался незаметно прикрыть его локтем, за что тут же получил болезненный щипок клювом.  
  
— Ай!  
  
Сова негодующе курлыкнула, заставив Поттера бросить нервный взгляд в сторону двери, ведущей в холл.  
  
— Мне лучше поискать для него какую-нибудь еду, иначе...  
  
Но было слишком поздно. Из холла раздался оглушительный вой.  
— Отвратительный мерзкий предатель! Сын грязнокровки!  
  
Поттер поморщился, но ничего не сказал. Но когда портрет завопил: «Гнусный противоестественный извращенец!», он не выдержал и поспешил к двери, резко распахнув её настежь.  
— ЗАТКНИСЬ!  
  
Особо не раздумывая, Снейп направился следом за ним. Ему было искренне любопытно узнать, какой эффект его методы оказали на старую ведьму.  
  
Поттер отдёрнул занавески над портретом, сверля миссис Блэк тяжёлым взглядом.  
— Это мой дом! Завещание, в котором это написано, висит вон на той стене. И ты уже знаешь, что я потом сделаю с твоими вещами...  
  
Но Вальбурга Блэк больше не обращала на Гарри Поттера никакого внимания: она успела заметить у него за плечом Снейпа.  
  
— ТЫ-Ы! — завизжала ведьма. — Убийца!  
  
Северус удивлённо замер: он бы никогда не подумал, что кто-то из семейства Блэк мог счесть преступлением убийство Альбуса Дамблдора. Однако, как выяснилось, он недооценил осведомлённость портрета Вальбурги насчёт последних событий в волшебном мире, потому что старая ведьма тут же продолжила вопить:  
— Предатель Тёмного Лорда! Мерзкое полукровное отродье! Я не потерплю тебя в доме своих отцов!  
— Ого... А она вас действительно ненавидит, — впечатлённо прокомментировал Поттер.  
— Заткнитесь, миссис Блэк, — с нескрываемым удовольствием ответил Северус.  
  
Ведьма на портрете вытаращила глаза, расправила плечи и распахнула рот гораздо шире, чем это было физически возможно для живого человека.  
— Мерзкий дезертир! Ты недостоин дома Слизерин!  
— И это лучшее, на что вы способны? — Северус презрительно усмехнулся. Его чуткий нос уловил знакомый запах, исходивший из котла у стены: Клее-Растворительное зелье, сваренное по его личному рецепту, несмотря на то, что Поттер утверждал, будто у него не было нужных ингредиентов.  
  
Помешав зелье черпаком, Северус задумчиво взялся за малярную кисть, лежавшую рядом с котлом:  
— Думаю, я сам сниму вас с этой стены.  
  
К его удивлению, миссис Блэк выглядела по-настоящему испуганной. Пожалуй, со слизеринцами его репутация хладнокровного предателя и лжеца играла ему только на руку, выставляя Северуса весьма опасным и непредсказуемым противником.  
  
— Жалкий урод, которого никто не любит! — наконец злобно выплюнула Вальбурга.  
— Неправда! — возмущённо встрял Поттер, прежде чем Снейп успел хоть как-то отреагировать.  
  
Северус удивлённо на него покосился. Поттер залился румянцем, но продолжил кричать на портрет:  
— Да у него больше друзей, чем у тебя!  
  
Внимание Вальбурги переключилось обратно на Поттера.  
— Отвратительный извращенец! — снова завопила ведьма. — Грязный противоестественный уродец! СОДОМИТ!  
— О, вам не нравятся содомиты? — тихим, смертельно опасным тоном поинтересовался Снейп. Он шагнул ближе к Поттеру и довольно ухмыльнулся, когда миссис Блэк вздрогнула и отшатнулась, словно ожидая, что они с Поттером рухнут на пол и предадутся содомии прямо здесь и сейчас. Вцепившись в ткань над портретом, он рявкнул:  
— ТОГДА ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ! — и резко задёрнул занавески над перекошенным лицом старой ведьмы.


	6. Глава 6

Поттер смотрел на него со смесью восхищения и беспокойства.  
— Она здорово вас ненавидит, — повторил он. — А ещё, мне кажется, она вас боится.  
Гриффиндорец прикусил губу и кивнул в сторону котла:  
— Это же ваш улучшенный состав Клее-Растворительного зелья, не так ли? Я узнал его отличия от базового рецепта: они были в учебнике Принца-Полукровки. Ну-у… — Поттер покраснел, — за исключением мочи, но, похоже, это сработало.  
  
Северус издал сдавленный звук. Он как раз собрался начать всё отрицать, когда в открытую дверь влетел Кирби и уселся на перилах поближе к нему, радостно ухая.  
  
— И Кирби вас знает, — продолжил Поттер. — Я не был полностью уверен, что это вы, потому что вы изменили свой почерк, но в ваших инструкциях было что-то очень... профессорское. Словно преподаватель Зельеварения пытался подробно всё растолковать особенно нерадивому ученику. — Поттер широко ухмыльнулся. — И я знал, что вы знаете, что переписываетесь со мной.  
  
Северус понятия не имел, что на это ответить. Конечно, он мог поклясться, что совершенно не понимает, о чём Поттер говорит, после чего гордо уйти и больше никогда не общаться ни с Поттером, ни с «мистером Кричером». Но... Поттер смотрел на него не так, как смотрят на извращенцев с фурункулами, хотя без плаща шрамы у Северуса на шее несомненно были отчётливо видны. Поттер смотрел на Северуса так, словно ему было искренне любопытно, что ещё может придумать и предложить человек, инструктирующий его мастурбировать в кружевном белье.  
  
— Надеюсь, вы не злитесь, что я отправился вас искать. Я недавно видел в Министерстве Риту Скитер и спросил, как у неё только хватает времени на все эти исследования для своей колонки советов по домоведению. Конечно, поначалу она утверждала, будто делает всё сама, но когда я предложил написать для неё гостевую колонку о защитных чарах для дома, она стала намного более сговорчивой. Она так и не призналась, что кто-то помогает ей с ведением колонки, зато рассказала, что аптека в Косом переулке считается самой скрытной во всём Лондоне. Вот я и решил, что смогу вас там найти.  
  
Северус знал, что ему нужно было давным-давно прервать Поттера, заверив, что всё это какая-то ошибка. Потому что его молчание фактически подтверждало все озвученные Поттером подозрения.  
  
— Вы же должны были вместо этого уговаривать своего домовика подтвердить вашу власть над домом, — хмуро проворчал он, так и не сумев придумать ответа получше.  
  
Поттер снова расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
— Не думаю, что будет так уж трудно убедить Кричера, что в его же интересах будет оказаться где-нибудь подальше отсюда, вместо того, чтобы убирать за мной после всего, что я собираюсь здесь затеять, — хмыкнул он. — Если, конечно, вы захотите в этом поучаствовать. Поскольку миссис Блэк ненавидит вас едва ли не так же сильно, как и меня, и поскольку до сих пор все ваши извращённые советы просто замечательно срабатывали, и поскольку у вас нет фурункулов (а если бы и были, уверен, мы бы придумали, как от них избавиться)... Как насчёт того, чтобы вынудить старую кошёлку с визгами умчаться на другую картину, а после прогнать её отсюда раз и навсегда?  
— Вы же не можете на полном серьёзе предлагать... — фыркнул Снейп, но по сравнению с его по-настоящему эффектным фырканьем, этому явно недоставало убедительности. Поттер шагнул ближе и медленно коснулся пуговиц у него на рубашке. Если бы Северус вдруг протянул руки, Поттер оказался бы у него в объятиях.  
— Ну, это не обязательно должно быть серьёзным, — пробормотал Поттер, потянувшись к Северусу губами. — Но я ни капли не сомневаюсь, что это будет просто замечательно.  
  
Теперь он стоял настолько близко, что было уже неважно — протягивал Северус к нему руки или нет.  
  
— И я уверен, что старая ведьма будет просто вне себя от ярости.  
  
Снейп наконец-то обнял Поттера, подтягивая его вплотную и вовлекая в поцелуй.  
  
Занавески над портретом неожиданно распахнулись.  
— ЧТО ЭТО ВЫ ЗАДУМАЛИ?.. — взвыла миссис Блэк.  
— Разве не очевидно? — саркастически поинтересовался Снейп, разворачиваясь так, чтобы портрет мог рассмотреть их как можно лучше. Поттер, по-видимому, не возражал, переключив свои поцелуи на шею Северуса, пока его рот был занят беседой с их неблагодарной зрительницей.  
— ДА ЧТОБ ВАМ УМЕРЕТЬ НА ЭТОМ САМОМ МЕСТЕ!  
— Нет уж, не думаю, — задумчиво протянул Северус. Возле нарисованного рта старой ведьмы повисли капельки слюны.  
— Смерти у нас в планах нет даже и близко, — поддакнул Поттер, распахивая рубашку Снейпа, чтобы тут же припасть губами к обнажившейся коже, самым порочным образом используя свой язык.  
— Хм-м, похоже, у тебя всё-таки есть один фурункул, причём особенно крупный, — покосившись вниз, продолжил Поттер, явно пытаясь быть остроумным и нетерпеливо прижимаясь к Северусу собственным «фурункулом».  
  
Портрет на стене, похоже, чуть было не хватил удар. Лицо миссис Блэк приобрело насыщенный багровый оттенок, которого на изначальной картине не было отродясь. Время от времени ведьма издавала душераздирающие визги, но в этом не было ничего нового: Северус уже много раз их слышал с тех пор, как впервые появился в доме на Гриммо.  
  
— ...в доме моих предков, я за всю свою жизнь...  
— Но теперь-то ты давно уже мёртвая, — возразил Поттер, стаскивая с себя рубашку и швыряя её на сундук с вещами Вальбурги. Затем он потянулся к мантии Северуса и уже намного более мягким тоном продолжил: — Извини, что наш первый раз произойдёт перед этим кошмарным портретом.  
— Не страшно, ей не удастся испортить мой настрой, — заверил его Снейп, несколько недоумевая, почему Поттер сказал «первый раз», когда явно подразумевал «единственный раз». Впрочем, учитывая тот дикий шум, который учинила старая корова, можно было легко простить Поттеру эту оговорку, особенно учитывая, что она соскользнула со столь замечательного язычка. Сам язычок в это время как раз спустился к Северусу на грудь, где принялся с похвальным энтузиазмом играть с одним из его сосков.  
— ЭТО ОМЕРЗИТЕЛЬНО!  
— Ничего подобного, очень даже вкусно, — пробормотал Поттер, на секунду отстранившись, чтобы наброситься на второй сосок. Облизнув губы, он мечтательно продолжил: — И ни следа фурункулов.  
  
Северус зарылся пальцами в лохматые волосы Поттера, игнорируя новые потоки оскорблений, льющиеся со стены.  
— Гнусные извращенцы! Содомиты! Мужеложцы!  
— Пф-ф, и это — лучшее, на что вы способны? Да вы ругаетесь как викторианская дева в скучной мелодраме, — фыркнул Снейп, распахивая рубашку пошире, чтобы обеспечить Поттеру больший доступ к своему телу. Хотя, если подумать, Северус понятия не имел, в каком возрасте Вальбурга умерла или родила невыносимого засранца, испортившего все его школьные годы. Учитывая долголетие волшебников и то, как активно они поддерживали своё здоровье при помощи магии, не исключено, что в далёкие времена своей молодости Вальбурга Блэк действительно была викторианской девой.  
  
Поттер, теперь уже явно не стесняющийся оказаться голым перед портретом, одним движением избавился от брюк и белья и бросил их поверх сундука. Он опустился на колени прежде, чем Северус успел как следует его рассмотреть, но судя по тому, что он всё-таки успел увидеть, что бы именно Поттер ни задумал затеять перед портретом, разочарование Северусу не грозило.  
  
— Если это не сработает, можно будет попробовать с чулками, — сказал Поттер, прежде чем прижаться щекой к части тела Северуса, которая совершенно определённо не была фурункулом.  
  
Ничего не говоря, Снейп запустил руку в карман и достал оттуда свою упаковку с чулками. Восторженное выражение лица Поттера, когда он разорвал пакет, окупило каждую секунду дискомфорта, который Северусу пришлось пережить, пока его покупку заворачивали в подарочную бумагу.  
  
— Ты и в самом деле нашёл и купил их для меня! — прочувствовано выдохнул Поттер. — Хочешь, чтобы я их сейчас надел? — ожидая ответа, Поттер опустил упаковку с чулками на колени, чтобы продолжить расстёгивать брюки Северуса.  
  
Снейпа разрывали противоречивые чувства. Ему ужасно хотелось увидеть Поттера в чулках и корсете, но в то же время чертовски не хотелось, чтобы Поттер отвлекался от того, чем он сейчас занимался, стоя перед Северусом на коленях.  
  
— Чуть позже, — мурлыкнул Северус, подаваясь навстречу нетерпеливым пальцам Поттера.  
  
Поттер с хулиганской улыбкой отложил чулки в сторону.  
— Тогда дай мне тебя как следует поблагодарить, — ухмыльнулся он, задирая подбородок, чтобы пылко поцеловать самый кончик члена Северуса.  
  
Портрет миссис Блэк снова взвыл, но Северус едва ли расслышал этот звук поверх своего собственного стона. Последний раз к нему так прикасались целые годы, даже десятилетия, назад. А вот у Поттера, судя по энтузиазму, подобный опыт был гораздо более свежим. Его тёплые губы уверенно обхватили головку, в то время, как ладони мягко скользнули по голым бёдрам Северуса.  
  
— М-Мерлин! Поттер! — Северус знал, что если это не прекратится, он рискует постыдно опозориться. Очень и очень вскоре. — Дай мне хотя бы мантию снять.  
— НЕ-ЕТ! — завопил портрет, но ни Северус, ни Поттер не удостоили его даже взглядом. С влажным чмоканьем Поттер выпустил член Северуса изо рта и лучезарно улыбнулся.  
— Конечно, снимай. А я... — так и не поднимаясь с колен, Поттер развернулся и откинул крышку сундука, оказавшегося доверху набитым выцветшими кружевными вещами и старинными ювелирными украшениями. — Я собирался подрочить, обмотав член одним из жемчужных ожерелий старой коровы, или кончить на её бельё. Но теперь, когда здесь ты, у меня есть идея получше. Кроме обычных вещей в этом сундуке есть остатки приданого старой карги, так что, думаю, мы её добьём, если займёмся любовью на её свадебной фате.  
  
— БОГОМЕРЗКИЕ СОДОМИТЫ! — отчаянно завизжала миссис Блэк, но Северус не обратил на неё ни малейшего внимания. Торопливо стягивая с себя одежду, он только и думал, что о предстоящем. У него не было времени даже на то, чтобы беспокоиться обо всех своих шрамах и физических несовершенствах. Если Поттер хотел заняться с ним сейчас сексом (нет, Поттер ведь сказал, что хотел заняться с Северусом любовью!), то от этого Северуса не смогла бы отвлечь даже армия Пожирателей Смерти.  
  
— Имеет значение, кто будет сверху? — спросил Поттер. — Ну, с точки зрения демонстрации власти над домом или чего-то подобного?  
— Нет, не думаю, — пробормотал Снейп, бросая свою рубашку поверх остальной одежды и помогая Поттеру копаться в пыльных кружевных оборках в поисках фаты. Обычно он предпочитал быть сверху, но если Поттер собирался настаивать на том, чтобы доказать Вальбурге, кто в этом доме хозяин...  
— Отлично, потому что я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Мечтал об этом целые годы.  
  
Северус даже немного отодвинулся, ошарашено уставившись на Поттера, выдавшего эту невероятную фразу. В ответ тот лишь безмятежно улыбнулся с таким довольным видом, словно все его проблемы и печали вдруг куда-то испарились (несмотря на то, что миссис Блэк по-прежнему продолжала надрывно всхлипывать у себя в углу).  
  
— Ага, кажется, нашёл! — Поттер ловко выудил большой выцветший кусок кружева.— Думаю, это оно.  
— Не смей прикасаться к ней своими отвратительными грязными руками! — забесновался портрет. Поттер просиял и протянул Северусу один из уголков фаты. Вдвоём они старательно расстелили фату прямо перед портретом. Снейп незаметно принюхался, но не почувствовал никакого запаха от «маркировки территории» (что, наверное, было только к лучшему, хотя его член снова воодушевлённо дёрнулся при мыслях о Поттере, стоящем на этом самом месте и нагло поливающим всё мочой).  
  
Миссис Блэк была права: Северус действительно был извращенцем. Но он не испытывал от этой мысли ни малейшего сожаления. Снейп бросил взгляд на Поттера и глухо застонал: гриффиндорец старательно обматывал свою гордо торчащую эрекцию остатками чего-то кружевного.  
  
— Думаю, не помешает задействовать как можно больше вещей старой кошёлки, — подмигнул Поттер, перехватив взгляд Северуса, прежде чем повернуться к портрету. — Вот, скоро ты сможешь полюбоваться, как я займусь жарким сексом на твоей свадебной фате, а потом кончу на твои панталоны.  
— ГРЯЗНЫЕ МЕРЗКИЕ ИЗВРАЩЕНЦЫ!  
— А если ты не хочешь на это смотреть, — любезно продолжил Поттер, — в твоей старой спальне висит красочная картина со змеем, пожирающим льва. Так что ты всегда можешь уйти на неё.  
— КАКАЯ ГНУСНОСТЬ!  
  
Снейп издал смешок. Поттер повернулся к нему с очередной широкой улыбкой:  
— Забавно, но её присутствие ни чуточки не подавляет моё либидо, когда ты рядом.  
  
Он медленно опустился на четвереньки и бесстыже потёрся о фату членом, приглашающе вильнув при этом задом. Северус не сразу осознал, что негромко стонет от столь замечательного зрелища, напрочь игнорируя стенания миссис Блэк. А затем Поттер перевернулся на спину и обхватил свою обмотанную кружевами эрекцию.  
— Подготовишь меня? Уверен, что ты знаешь нужное заклинание.  
  
Северус действительно знал нужное заклинание, но не помнил, где оставил свою волшебную палочку: до сегодняшнего дня подобного ещё не случалось ни разу. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить последнее её местонахождение во время своего торопливого раздевания. Всё это время Поттер нетерпеливо извивался.  
  
— Ты же пошутил, когда говорил, что мечтал об этом годами? — уточнил Северус, не желая, чтобы Поттер решил, будто на него подействовала столь грубая лесть. Наверняка ведь Поттер хотел лишь удовлетворить свои недавно появившиеся извращённые фантазии, ну и заодно избавиться от осточертевшего портрета старой Вальбурги.  
— Ничуть. Не сразу, конечно — я вообще довольно поздно открыл для себя прелести секса. К тому же, поначалу я думал, что мне должны нравиться девчонки, так что во время мастурбации я пытался представлять себе кого-то из них, — Поттер приподнялся на локтях, чтобы пронаблюдать, как Северус вытряхивает палочку из кармана, в котором та запуталась во время его поспешного избавления от одежды. — Но я всегда о тебе думал. Даже когда должен был пытаться тебя убить. А потом, когда я узнал, что всё это время ты был на нашей стороне, и не только потому, что хотел мою маму... и что ты смог выжить, и что теперь я могу перестать мучиться от мыслей, что бросил тебя умирать... Я очень много думал о том, что, возможно, когда-нибудь ты всё-таки дашь мне шанс искупить свою вину.  
  
У Северуса в голове проносились десятки разных вещей, которые он хотел сказать: уточнения, поправки, удивлённые вопросы... Но он не мог ясно соображать, когда Поттер лежал прямо перед ним, демонстративно себя лаская и глядя на него со столь неприкрытым желанием. Поэтому Северус лишь ответил:  
— Ты даже не представляешь, с каким нетерпением я этого жду.  
— Надеюсь, достаточно сильным, чтобы повторить всё снова и снова? — тихо рассмеялся Поттер. Портрет миссис Блэк принялся с новыми силами вопить о том, как это отвратительно, но Поттер ни на секунду не отрывал глаз от Северуса, снова откинувшись на спину и приглашающее раздвинув колени.  
— Не исключено, что ей хватит и одного раза, — Северус мотнул головой в сторону картины.  
— Ей, может, и хватит, а вот мне точно нет. И потом, ты же, наверное, захочешь увидеть меня в корсете и чулках? — многозначительная ухмылка Поттера была достойна Дома Слизерин. А затем Поттер обнял Северуса за шею, притягивая к себе, и впился в него таким жадным поцелуем, что Снейп не стал задаваться вопросами об искренности этих слов. Волшебная палочка откатилась куда-то в сторону и Северус наколдовал невербальное заклинание смазки, огладив ладонью напряжённый член и яички Поттера, и легко покружив пальцем вокруг тугой дырочки, тут же охотно приоткрывшейся, когда Поттер вскинул бёдра ему навстречу.  
  
Оба волшебника застонали от удовольствия, хотя их почти заглушали негодующие крики старой ведьмы. Снейпа её красочные эпитеты лишь ещё сильнее возбуждали, вдохновляя как можно лучше (и извращённее) соответствовать всем озвученным «ожиданиям» миссис Блэк.  
  
— Да-а! Мерлин, вот так! — выдохнул Гарри, прижавшись губами к его плечу. Северусу с восторгом наблюдал, как тело Поттера жадно приветствует каждое новое движение его пальцев. Он внимательно прислушивался, но в стонах Поттера не было и следа дискомфорта или боли: наоборот, его возгласы (и ответные толчки) побуждали и требовали двигаться сильнее, быстрее и глубже. Если бы Северус не был осторожен, он мог бы кончить только от этих слаженных движений, сопровождаемых дразнящими прикосновениями жёсткого кружева, то и дело трущегося о его член. А неожиданное открытие, что Поттер хотел большего, что, возможно, он действительно хотел Северуса так же сильно, как Северус хотел его, наполняло чувством совершенно опьяняющей лёгкости и безмятежности.  
  
— Похотливые извращенцы! — взвизгнула Вальбурга, хотя Снейп уловил в её голосе нечто большее, чем просто злость. Неуверенность или даже испуг?  
  
Поттер немного отстранился, чтобы одарить Северуса восхищённой улыбкой.  
— Эй, а это мне даже нравится, — и он придвинулся к уху Северуса, почти касаясь его губами, — похотливый извращенец...

Северусу тоже понравилось, как это прозвучало, хотя в основном из-за улыбки Поттера: такой искренней, тёплой... и адресованной только ему.  
  
То ли из-за нескрываемого восторга со стороны Поттера, то ли из-за неторопливой демонстративности, с которой Северус щедро смазал свой член лубрикантом, вместо новых воплей портрет лишь жалобно всхлипнул. Поттер тут же подкрепил своё одобрение физическими действиями, обняв Северуса за шею, а когда тот скользнул внутрь него, обхватив его ногами за талию, понукая проникнуть ещё глубже. Снейп послушался и вошёл на всю длину, тут же зажмурившись, чтобы сразу же не кончить от этого слишком тесного жара и слишком острого удовольствия.  
  
У него за спиной уже некоторое раздавался какой-то непонятный шум: Северус надеялся, что это старая карга изливала своё негодование по поводу его методично движущейся задницы. Но он не стал прерывать своего потрясающего занятия, чтобы взглянуть на портрет. Странный шум продолжался до тех пор, пока Северус не перешёл на сильные глубокие толчки, после чего (как раз когда он на секунду медленно вышел из Поттера) вдруг резко оборвался.  
  
— Кажется, она упала в обморок, — заметил Поттер, несмотря на своё сорванное дыхание, умудряясь звучать ужасно беззаботно. А затем он снова втянул Северуса в поцелуй, и тот больше не слышал ничего, кроме приглушённого недовольного гудения где-то в глубине дома, которое вскоре переросло в отчётливый яростный вой.  
— Кажется, с ней произошло нечто большее, — пробормотал Северус, не отрывая взгляда от припухших губ Поттера.  
  
А потом, поскольку он не хотел разговаривать о Вальбурге Блэк, занимаясь сексом... (нет, любовью, Поттер ведь на этом настоял) с Гарри Поттером, неважно, в первый раз или в любой другой, Северус плотно обхватил член Поттера пальцами и ритмично задвигал ими вверх-вниз.


	7. Глава 7

Поттер издавал всё более и более приятные звуки. Даже то, как он со свистом втягивал воздух, запрокинув голову и выставив своё беззащитное горло, сводило Северуса с ума. Определённо, забывшийся в наслаждении Поттер выглядел даже лучше, чем Поттер, делающий что-то извращённое (а ведь он уже тогда выглядел просто чудесно).

Пальцы Поттера судорожно вцепились в его плечи и Северус почувствовал, что, после стольких лет вынужденного воздержания, долго ему не продержаться.

— Ты знаешь, чего я хочу, — хрипло подбодрил он Поттера. Гарри кивнул, сильнее подаваясь навстречу.

— Да! Ч-чёрт! Хочу тебя! Хочу...

— Я тоже тебя хочу, — выдохнул Снейп. Он уже твёрдо знал, что хочет повторения, даже если извращённые фантазии Поттера и не простирались дальше того, о чём тот уже рассказал. Северус хотел повторять всё снова и снова, столько раз, сколько Поттер ему позволит, даже если тот захочет проявить своё доминирование и побыть сверху. Но на этот раз он хотел, чтобы всё происходило именно так.

— Кончи для меня, — скомандовал Северус и крепче сжал пальцы на обёрнутом кружевами члене Поттера, наблюдая, как лицо гриффиндорца искажается от удовольствия. А затем Поттер выгнулся в сладкой судороге, пачкая кружева и его ладонь горячими струями спермы, и Северус с силой толкнулся в его сжавшийся пульсирующий анус, чтобы с тихим рыком кончить и самому.

Его привело в чувство приглушенное всхлипывание. Северус с ужасом покосился на Поттера, но, к счастью, тот лишь счастливо и умиротворённо улыбался. К тому же, если прислушаться, эти звуки раздавались откуда-то сверху. Но вместо того, чтобы посмотреть на миссис Блэк, Северус перевёл взгляд на член Поттера, всё ещё обвязанный мокрым кружевом, а затем и на свадебную фату под их телами: измятую, перепачканную и разорванную прямо у Поттера под бедром.

— Это было просто потрясающе! — голос Поттера был таким же довольным, как и его улыбка. — Я знал, что если мне всё-таки удастся тебя уговорить, всё будет здорово, но это было даже лучше, чем я себе представлял, лучше, чем я когда-либо...

— Ты мне нагло льстишь, — проворчал Снейп, чувствуя, как краснеет и надеясь лишь, что Поттер сейчас находится в слишком расслабленном состоянии, чтобы заметить его румянец или предательскую улыбку, которую он совершенно не мог сдержать. Хотя, с другой стороны, проявление восторга наверняка должно было усилить эффект происходящего для миссис Блэк... Северус повысил голос: — Хотя это действительно было весьма... приятно, особенно когда ты залил спермой все вещи предыдущей хозяйки. — Он с сожалением выскользнул из уютной дырочки Поттера и старательно вытер её, а затем и свой член краем фаты.

Со стороны портрета раздался глухой страдальческий стон. Поттер расплылся в улыбке:

— «Весьма приятно» — это лучшая оценка из всех, что я когда-либо от тебя удостаивался в Хогвартсе. Так как насчёт того, чтобы продолжить? Я мог бы надеть панталоны старой карги и помочиться прямо в них. Или мы оба могли бы помочиться на эту фату...

— Ужасная невыносимая мерзость! — жалобно всхлипнул портрет.

Северус ухмыльнулся. Хотя ему чертовски понравился секс с Поттером, призванный добить старую Вальбургу, в следующий раз он бы предпочёл обойтись без посторонних наблюдателей за их бессовестным поведением.

— Кажется, она теряет хватку над домом. Думаю, мы могли бы избавиться от старой кошёлки, как ты её называешь, раз и навсегда. А уж потом мы сможем заняться всем, чем захотим. Без ненужных свидетелей.

Поттер кивнул, и его взгляд мечтательно затуманился.

— Дай, пожалуйста, свою мантию, — после паузы попросил он.

Северус удивлённо протянул ему искомое. Поттер подсел к нему поближе и набросил мантию на них обоих.

— Кричер! — позвал он.

Северус поспешно завернулся в мантию ещё плотнее. Одно дело — обнажаться перед портретом миссис Блэк, но находиться голым перед зловредным домовиком он не собирался.

Ворчание Кричера раздалось в холле даже раньше, чем появился сам эльф.

— Хозяин просто безобразно себя вёл, пачкая дом и оскверняя его стены. Хозяин даже запятнал...

— У меня были на это свои причины, — перебил его Поттер, — и я же тебе уже давно говорил, чтобы ты не называл меня «хозяином». Хотя ты знаешь, чего я сейчас от тебя жду.

— Отречься от моей хозяйки, — мрачно пробурчал Кричер, глядя на всхлипывающий портрет. — Сказать ей, что я служу только Гарри Поттеру.

Поттер кивнул.

— А за это, — он указал на сундук, — я отдам тебе все её вещи. Одежду, украшение, столовое серебро, если захочешь. Ты свободен, Кричер. Ты можешь вернуться в Хогвартс или, если хочешь, оставайся здесь. Если пожелаешь, ты можешь даже переселиться к Малфоям.

— Малфои опозорены, — проворчал старый домовик (и Северус невольно заинтересовался, узнал ли Кричер об этом от Поттера, или у эльфов были собственные способы передачи важных новостей?). — Кричер служит Гарри Поттеру, Гарри Поттер не может освободить Кричера...

— Я уже это сделал. Я отдал тебе медальон хозяина Регулуса. Медальон — это ведь тоже предмет одежды, не так ли? И ты всё ещё его носишь. Ты не должен мне служить, Кричер, ты больше никому не должен служить. Просто посмотри на портрет миссис Блэк и скажи ей, что ты служил мне так же преданно, как когда-то служил ей, а после можешь забрать любые её вещи, которые только пожелаешь.

— Ты не отдашь мои вещи какому-то никчёмному домовику!

Поттер резко встал, не обращая внимания на свалившуюся при этом мантию. Миссис Блэк в ужасе закрыла глаза ладонью, чтобы не видеть его наготы (за исключением лоскута кружева, по-прежнему обвязанного вокруг члена).

— Кричер не никчёмный!

— Он — низшее создание! Точно так же, как и твои ничтожные грязнокровные друзья и мерзкий предатель, с которым ты совокупляешься!

— Снейп не предатель, а Гермиона стоит тысячи таких, как ты! И Кричер это знает, правда, Кричер? Скажи старой ведьме, как с тобой обращалась Гермиона!

— Грязнокровка Грейнджер была добра к домовым эльфам, — тихо признал Кричер.

— Она — мерзкая грязь! Точно так же, как и ты становишься мерзкой грязью, прислуживая этому отвратительному извращенцу! ГРЯЗЬЮ! — миссис Блэк явно всё больше распалялась, готовясь вот-вот разразиться очередным из своих пронзительных воплей.

Северус уже собрался было заткнуть уши, как вдруг с удивлением услышал непривычно твёрдый голос Кричера.

— Хозяйка не должна говорить так о Гарри Поттере! Гарри Поттер — защитник домовых эльфов! Гарри Поттер закончил задание, начатое хозяином Регулусом...

— НЕ СМЕЙ ПРОИЗНОСИТЬ ЭТО ИМЯ! Я ПОВЕШУ ТВОЮ ГОЛОВУ НА СТЕНЕ!

Старый эльф гордо выпрямился во весь свой невысокий рост.

— Нет! Кричер — не ваш слуга! В этом доме Кричер служит Гарри Поттеру! — и домовик распахнул сундук, зачерпнув полные пригоршни кружев и золота. — А теперь Кричер присоединится к своим друзьям-домовикам в Хогвартсе!

В этот момент произошло сразу два события. Во-первых, Кричер с оглушительным грохотом, сотрясшим, кажется, весь дом, дизаппарировал, и портрет Вальбурги тут же свалился с толстой деревянной стены, на которой он висел вот уже столько десятилетий. А во-вторых, миссис Блэк пропала с портрета.

Несколько мгновений Поттер с Северусом молча смотрели друг на друга, осмысливая произошедшее. Затем Снейп наклонился к пустой картине.

— Она что, совсем исчезла?

Не успел Поттер договорить, как со второго этажа послышался дикий визг.

— Похоже, она сбежала на какую-то другую картину, — предположил Северус. И, прежде чем Вальбурга могла успеть передумать, быстро схватил свою волшебную палочку и направил её на старую надтреснутую рамку: — Эванеско!

Рамка и само полотно с пустым тёмным фоном, на котором некогда была запечатлена Вальбурга Блэк, исчезли навсегда.

Поттер просиял.

— Великолепно! Хотя, думаю, нам стоит проверить, куда именно она переместилась, прежде чем старая корова успеет учинить какую-то новую пакость.

Ориентируясь по истеричным воплям, они поднялись на второй этаж и вошли в комнату, некогда ранее бывшей спальней Сириуса. Все стены здесь были по-прежнему оклеены несуразными маггловскими плакатами с полуголыми красотками и мотоциклами, а вот на столе лежала магическая открытка: дешёвая миниатюрная репродукция знаменитой картины, изображающая Годрика Гриффиндора, убивающего огромного змея.

В самом уголке репродукции обнаружилась подвывающая от страха Вальбурга Блэк.

— Нужно как можно быстрее вынести её из этого дома, — посоветовал Северус так и не переставшему сиять Поттеру.

— А её можно уничтожить? — вдруг заинтересовался Гарри с таким видом, словно всё, о чём он когда-либо мечтал — это собственноручно разорвать данную открытку на мелкие клочки.

— Думаю, да, но у меня есть идея получше. Не возражаешь, если я заберу её с собой?

У Поттера тут же пропала улыбка.

— Ты уже уходишь? Но я думал... Я думал, что теперь, когда мы узнали друг друга немного получше, мы могли бы вместе поужинать, а потом...

— Мне нужно уйти примерно на час. Когда мы встретились в Косом переулке, я как раз искал ингредиенты для одного важного зелья... Это по работе, и мне нужно его закончить. И поверь, чем быстрее открытка с миссис Блэк покинет твой дом, тем лучше.

Северус не хотел уходить. Он опасался, что как только они с портретом исчезнут из дома на Гриммо, Поттер опомнится, придёт в чувство и найдёт себе более привлекательного любовника. Правда, выражение искренней тревоги у Поттера на лице несколько успокаивало.

Слегка покраснев, Снейп добавил:

— А ещё мне нужно покормить кошку.

Поттер округлил глаза.

— Никогда не принял бы тебя за любителя домашних животных. Особенно кошек.

— Я и не собирался заводить эту кошку. У нас с ней взаимовыгодное, особенно для кошки, сотрудничество, потому что по прожорливости она не уступает твоей сове.

Поттер снова расплылся в улыбке и взял открытку с Годриком Гриффиндором и Вальбургой Блэк, предварительно обернув её носовым платком, чтобы заглушить протестующие крики.

— Ладно, иди, покорми свою кошку, только не задерживайся. Я хочу опробовать эти чулки, — и Поттер протянул Северусу открытку, а заодно прижался к нему для поцелуя. — Обещаешь, что вернёшься? — нахально уточнил он.

Северус с, как он надеялся, беспечным видом, закатил глаза:

— Ты же не думаешь, что я пропущу возможность увидеть в действии твою недавно открывшуюся тягу к похотливым извращённым фантазиям?

Гарри счастливо засмеялся и прижался к нему бёдрами, красноречиво потёршись пахом.

— Жду не дождусь, — выдохнул гриффиндорец. — Тогда я закажу на ужин доставку какой-нибудь еды, а потом ты сможешь научить меня всему, что знаешь о способах магического применения анальных пробок...

С этими словами он взял Северуса за руку и повёл его к груде их вещей. Северус не забирал свою ладонь как можно дольше, но в итоге ему всё-таки понадобились обе руки, чтобы натянуть штаны.

Когда они оба оделись, Поттер проводил его до самой входной двери, притянув за плечи и поцеловав на прощание.

— Возвращайся поскорее, — напомнил Гарри. — Если хочешь, привози сюда свою кошку: без Кричера и старой карги здесь будет ужасно тихо.

— Ты приглашаешь меня остаться у тебя на ночь?

Поттер широко ухмыльнулся и ещё раз его поцеловал.

— Я приглашаю тебя остаться на неделю. Для начала. Тебе же нужно будет научить меня множеству похотливо-извращённых вещей. Но не переживай, пока я буду тебя ждать, я немного приберусь в холле.

Не в силах спрятать свою ответную улыбку, Северус вышел из дома на Гриммо и аппарировал прямо к Малфоям. Его встретил ссутулившийся и несколько обречённо выглядевший Люциус. Войдя в дом, Северус увидел, что Рита Скитер была уже здесь.

— Северус! А я как раз рассказывала Люциусу с Нарциссой, какой неоценимой была твоя помощь с моей колонкой.

Северус закатил глаза от столь нарочитой фамильярности и не без веселья заметил, что точно то же проделали и Малфои.

— Ты пришёл, чтобы начать работать над очисткой водостоков?

— Не совсем. Зелье для водостоков будет готово через два дня, — ответил Северус. — И в течение этого времени вам лучше не пользоваться водопроводом и канализацией. Предлагаю вам временно перейти на ночные горшки.

Судя по неприкрытому ужасу, отразившемуся на лицах Люциуса и Нарциссы, их домовые эльфы сбежали сразу после поражения Тёмного Лорда.

Северус успокаивающе повёл ладонью:

— Но я пришёл не за тем, чтобы сообщить эти новости. У меня для вас подарок, — с этими словами он, старательно пряча ухмылку, развернул маленькую дешёвую открытку.

Стоило ему только убрать носовой платок, как Вальбурга тут же разразилась негодующими воплями:

— УБЕРИТЕ МЕНЯ ОТСЮДА! УБЕРИТЕ ОТ МЕНЯ ЭТО ГРИФФИНДОРСКОЕ ЧУДОВИЩЕ! КАК ВЫ ПОСМЕЛИ ВЫНЕСТИ МЕНЯ ИЗ МОЕГО СОБСТВЕННОГО ДОМА?!

Люциус поспешно попятился, спрятавшись в углу у камина, а вот Нарцисса, наоборот, шагнула ближе, сморщив свой хорошенький носик:

— Это что, моя тётя? Во имя Мерлина, Северус, что ты с ней делаешь?

— Так получилось, что эта картина попала ко мне, — медоточивым тоном объяснил Северус. — И, разумеется, я тут же подумал, что миссис Блэк хотела бы воссоединиться со своей семьёй.

От его внимания не укрылось, что старая ведьма ни на секунду не прекратила вопить и вообще никак не отреагировала на присутствие Нарциссы. Снейп покосился на большой семейный портрет Блэков над камином, на котором Нарцисса с Беллатрикс были изображены ещё маленькими девочками. Северус подозревал, что раньше с ними была и Андромеда, но сейчас её не было видно ни на одной из картин.

Нарисованные девочки опасливо отшатнулись, когда он подошёл ещё ближе, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как меч Годфрика Гриффиндора рассёк воздух совсем рядом с Вальбургой. Миссис Блэк с визгом исчезла с открытки, тут же появившись на портрете над камином Малфоев.

— КАК ТЫ ПОСМЕЛ ВЫНЕСТИ МЕНЯ ИЗ МОЕГО ДОМА, ГРЯЗНЫЙ ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ?! Я НЕ ДОПУЩУ ТАКОГО БЕЗОБРАЗИЯ!

Люциус поспешно отодвинулся ещё дальше, а Нарцисса картинно прижала ко лбу ладонь с идеально наманикюренными пальцами.

— Северус, с твоей стороны было очень любезно принести её к нам, но я не уверена, что это будет наилучшим местом для тёти. Возможно, какой-нибудь более давний портрет, из тех, что висят над лестницей в наш винный погреб...

Полностью игнорируя эти вежливые протесты, Северус трансфигурировал носовой платок в небольшие занавески и отлевитировал их к картине, повесив прямо над Вальбургой, что слегка приглушило её возмущённые крики.

— Уверен, что она будет намного более счастлива жить с подобающей ветвью своей семьи, — твёрдо заявил Северус и фальшиво улыбнулся. А после, раз уж он всё равно достал свою волшебную палочку и находился рядом с картиной, невербально наложил на портрет Вечно-Клеящие чары, чтобы убедиться, что Вальбурга провисит над каминной полкой Малфоев ещё очень, очень долго.

Когда Северус убирал открытку обратно в карман, он мог бы поклясться, что и Годрик Гриффиндор, и змей уважительно ему поклонились.

— Ох, я же ещё не поделилась с тобой своими хорошими новостями! — Скитер решила воспользоваться этой паузой для того, чтобы начать рыскать по комнате, во-видимому, делая заметки для своей будущей статьи о том, как избавиться от нежелательных последствий пребывания Тёмного Лорда. — В редакции официально подтвердили моё повышение. К выходу следующего номера я буду уже редактором новостей «Ежедневного Пророка», — Рита гордо наклонила голову, словно позируя для фото в профиль. — И я надеюсь, Северус, что ты возьмёшься за ведение моей колонки советов по домоведению. Всё происходит настолько быстро и мне нужен кто-то, кто сможет обеспечить ей должный уровень... Кстати, я давно хотела спросить: тебе всё-таки удалось добиться успеха с решением той проблемы с портретом под Вечно-Клеящими чарами?

Северус поднял взгляд на каминную полку, где самодельные занавески заметно подрагивали, словно под ними проходила какая-то борьба.

— К сожалению, — медленно ответил он, — я пришёл к выводу, что, за исключением применения некоторых крайне опасных Тёмных заклинаний, которые я никак не могу посоветовать многоуважаемым читателям «Ежедневного Пророка», другого способа снять Вечно-Клеящие чары не существует.

— Так значит, наш читатель был прав? Единственный выход — это Адское Пламя?

— Адское Пламя, конечно, поможет, но оно уничтожит всё помещение, если не целый дом. Намного проще просто накрыть чем-то враждебный портрет.

Из-под занавесок продолжали доноситься какие-то приглушенные звуки, и Северус поочерёдно адресовал Нарциссе, Люциусу и, наконец, Рите, одну из самых своих неискренних улыбок.

— Мне пора уходить. Я вернусь через два дня, чтобы разобраться с водостоками. А до тех пор, всего вам наилучшего.

С этими словами, сопровождаемый медленно-набирающими обороты криками со стороны каминной полки, он преспокойно повернулся ко всем присутствующим спиной и приготовился аппарировать. Ему нужно было хотя бы на несколько минут заглянуть домой, чтобы покормить кошку и проконтролировать процесс приготовления нескольких зелий.

А затем Северус собирался как можно быстрее вернуться к недавно открытым радостям дома на площади Гриммо. Их с Гарри Поттером ждало ещё очень много замечательных совместных извращений.

~Fin~


End file.
